Anastasia (Littlelexxar2001)
by littlelexxar2001
Summary: Anastasia began her new life in complete darkness...quiet darkness..she met her twin, Johan in the same elevator as her and what surprised her was when the elevator opened, there was 6 boys staring back down at them. Those guys turned out to be her best friends. What will happen? Will they survive? Will Johan survive? Will she survive?...
1. Book 1- Chapter 1

*Hey! I'm Littlelexxar! You can see my fan fictions in Quotev too! Just search littlelexxar2001 up! Enjoy! :D

Chapter 1

She began her new life in complete black darkness….a really black silent darkness..she breathe in the smelly, dusty air…

_Ughh…it smells like shoes which hadn't been cleaned for over years! ,_ she thought, smiling at how she can be thinking about these kind of things in this situation.

The silent dark room she's well, trapped in went on for like what she think is about 10 minutes already since she woke up without remembering anything.

_yeah..what can I remember?, _she questioned herself.

She kept on thinking about what she can remember, and most of it was all the daily life things you need to know, but she couldn't remember who, when or why she did those things. How is this possible? And where is this place—

"Hello?…." Before she could continue her thought, a kind of low voice spoke up. It was definitely a guy..that voice made her know that the person greeting her must be though, because he didn't sounded scared at all.

She is stunned because the place was really quiet before so she thought she was alone, not with a guy stranger. She stopped continuing her thought and answered the stranger.

"..Hello?.." Her voice came out a little higher than she expected that it made a kind of weird accent. Well of course, she didn't know when was the last time she spoke out loud, so she wasn't familiar with her voice yet.

"Hi..Who are you?" The guy stranger responded, this time, a little more confident in his tone of voice.

"I'm well…I still can't remember my name but I definitely don't know why we are here so don't ask me that." She answered with a little laugh.

He snickered and answered, "Well, to be honest, I can't remember mine too but I know it starts with something like..a 'J'." She nodded back with knowing that he wouldn't have seen the nod but still, she nodded.

_My name….A…Something with an A…..A…what is it?…where is this place?_, she decided to ask the Mr. Whatever name he has.

"Ok, your name you have, I'm not gonna ask you why we're here too because I know that we both don't know a thing about this crap, so I'm gonna ask you where do you think we are right now?" She asked, surprised that her voice became a lot more confident than the first greet she spoke to the stranger, was she like a ninja girl in her past life when she can remember everything, her voice is strong and powerful, but not as powerful as the stranger.

"Ahh….well.." The stranger tried to answer and she thinks that he is now looking around the dark place they are in right now like how she is doing too. "…well…I think—."

_Clang….Click….clang…screechhh…clang….click…..bruuuuuuunnnnnnn…_

Before the stranger can finish his thoughts, he was interrupted by the annoying sound of the click and clang noise like metal banging each other, then it was like the sound of an engine starting.

"I think we're in a metal place where there's an annoying sound of engines." He answered, with his voice obviously showing he's really annoyed of the sound.

"Yeah…wow..wow..wow.." She stopped her speech because she felt the place they're in lifting up like an elevator, but it was still pitch black.

"Wow…I change my mind about my definition of this place..it's an elevator Miss whatever name you have" He snickered again.

She snickered too, he's a nice guy.

"You're quite funny and friendly to be honest, you're my first friend since I woke up without remembering anything." She answered truthfully, he was the first friend she made.. well, he'll make a good friend though.

"Yeah, you too." He answered.

She smiled and guessed he's smiling too, everything is so hard with darkness. What are they supposed to do? How can they live here forever? Will they be here until they starve to death and die? What will happen next? Fear was running all over her until a letter came into her mind…the 'A' again..she tried to think and push in her memory about her name, bits by bits the name is coming back…then..

"My name!"

"My name!" They both yelled at the same time then stopped and laughed.

"You first." She said to the stranger, what a really funny coincidence they have on remembering their names on the exact same time.

"Okay, I'm Johan, nice to meet you." Johan answered back, that's a nice name, but couldn't beat mine, she laughed at her thought.

"Hi Johan, I'm Anastasia, you can call me Stacia since my name is really actually quite long." Anastasia answered with a proud thought of her beautiful name.

"Hahaha, hi, Stacia, your name's nice though, well I don't know if it will fit you, I don't even know how you look like." He said jokily.

"Haha, well, I think your name's nice too Johan, well, I don't know how to respond to the last part because I don't even know how I look like too, and by the way, it's really dark here."

"Yeah." Johan answered back shortly.

Silence came again, the elevator is still pitch black but she was able to adjust her eye with the complete darkness. The elevator still went up, which was like a whole life waiting for it to end already.

_Click….Click…click….Bang…!_

The bang on the elevator was quite hard like it's been hit to a hard metal ceiling which made Anastasia's head bump onto the metal real hard that she let out a little cry.

Suddenly, there was light. The first light Anastasia had seen since when she woke up shone through the ceiling, striking through the elevator, striking like lightning into her eyes, she squinted and still couldn't quite adjust her eyes yet. When she could adjust the light a little more, the light soon showed everything.

**I edited this Chapter already :) From now on, I'll mostly do Anastasia's POV (Point of view) :D


	2. Book 1- Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>Narrator's point of view<p>

Anastasia was amazed. Amazed at what she saw. She saw about 6 or so boys looking down at her, amazed too. She turned to look around her, she was right, the annoying place she's woken up in was like an elevator, except it's like a jail more than an elevator. She looked around and met Johan's eyes, she was stunned than ever.

_Was I staying with a really hot guy for nearly an hour or so?!_ , she thought, she's shocked at how she can really be thinking about this in this situation, but really, Johan is really hot. But she isn't that kind of girl that would scream over and run to hug him.

She studied Johan, what stunned Anastasia the most was Johan's eyes, the eye colours are different, he had different eye colours! The left one is green, and the right one is blue, Johan must be about at least over 178cm tall, he have not so pale but really fair skin, he was wearing a dark blue long sleeve, long dark blue jeans, a pair of dark brown running shoes, and a necklace around his neck, it was like a figure of a small keyhole. Anastasia looked back at Johan's eyes, he looked stunned too, Anastasia looked at herself, which she couldn't see her face and that annoyed her a bit, she studied herself and saw that she is wearing quite fashioned clothes, light blue jean jacket with a hood and grey colour on some parts of the jacket, she was wearing dark brown grayish long pants, a pair of black running boots, and…..a necklace..a necklace?! The necklace is like a figure of a key, and Johan's necklace is a keyhole. She quickly looked back at Johan, and noticed that he must've figured out the same thing as her. Somehow, Johan looks really familiar to her, like she've seen him before—

"WOW. WOW. WOW. WHAT THE HELL?!" A guy from above Johan and Anastasia who's looking down at them in disbelief let out a cry, he looked like a really annoying person, like the bully or something.

"Shuck it, Gally, you're making the bloody greenies scared." Another voice responded, this time from the guy who's to the right of them replied, he looked 'a lot' more nicer than the guy which she guess is Gally, he has dirty blond hair, which is quite messy but makes him look even more handsome. Yes, he is handsome. He's like the kind of nice and caring guy, he has dark brown eyes.

"This…how?" The dark-skinned boy murmured looking at us in disbelief too. He is a muscled guy and what Anastasia think is the leader somehow.

"Wow. 2 greenies. One a boy. One a girl. And they are…. twins!" The short guy who looks quite friendly too said with a tone of higher than she expected a guy would have. But what, wait, how can Johan and herself be twins, well, except for the small clue from the necklaces. How can they know? What makes them think like that?

"What..twins?" Johan asked the question which she was about to ask too.

"You greenies…are bloody twins…" The guy with dirty blond hair, which she'll call him the attractive blond for now answered. He also have a British accent, which made him even more attractive.

Anastasia's POV

"You greenies…are bloody twins…" The guy with dirty blond hair answered, which I'll call him the attractive blond for now. He also have a British accent, which made him even more attractive.

"What..How can you guys know that and where the heck is this crappy place." I replied, what the heck?! How can they ever think I'm a freakin' twin with Johan?

"Somewhere we don't actually know the details too, I've been here for 7 months only, but was the first one, we all here are new too, and there's just us, and now you greenies. Maybe it might happen again, maybe 2 greenies might come up at once again. So you shanks here don't freak out, okay?" The guy who seemed to be the leader answered and spoke to the three guys shaking and pale as if they've just witness the worst thing that can happen in their lives.

"Hey, answer my question too! Why do you guys think we're twins?" I'm full with curiosity now, I can't handle the fact that I'm here with 6 guys and plus a friend I just met without remembering anything except my name and Johan's, and coming to a place with really weird slangs used which I couldn't understand any of it.

"Ok, slim it shuck face, your eyes, both of you, they're shucking the same!" One of the three guys who were shaking replied to me.

That didn't help, shouldn't all people have eyes and some may be the same? What the heck.

"That didn't bloody helped them understand more, Frypan" The attractive blond looked at the guy who was one of the three people shaking, which is called Frypan? Really? Fry-pan? He must be the cook or something. _Never mind_, I stared at each of the guy's faces, studying them again.

"Sorry, I'm so bloody wrong Newt, I'm so sorry" Frypan replied to the attractive blond who's name is Newt with a voice full of sarcasm.

"Good that." Newt replied, annoyed.

"Just answer the questions, why are we here, where is this place, and why do you think we are twins?!" Johan raised his voice a bit, showing how much he is annoyed right now.

"Okay, just bloody calm down, I'll make this nice and easy for ya'll unlike Fry's," Newt glanced at Frypan for a second, smiled and then continued, "So the guy greenbean shank here has a bloody green eye on the left eye, blue on the other, and the girl greenie here has the same colours as the guy greenie, but in bloody different eyes, the left blue, the right green. You two look the bloody same except different genders. Get it?" Newt explained everything.

Oh…I understood now why the guys were all shocked and also why Johan was also stunned when he looked at me.

_So, I have a brother twin..great…_

_H-hey….I can hear you.., _A voice responded in my mind.

_W-what! Who are you?!, I_ asked, my face must be really pale now.

_Hey hey calm down, I'm Johan and it seems we can talk telepathically, _Johan replied in my mind, I stared at Johan for minutes, he stared back, how can this be true? All these weird things are happening to me…

"What's up with you guys, you look like you've seen a bloody dead griever." Newt asked, Johan's and my face must've been really pale.

"Wait, Newt, we should bring them up first." The person who seems like the leader told Newt, he nodded and jumped down to the box and another guy jumped down too, I noticed it was Gally.

Newt came to me and grabbed my wrist, "Come on greenie, can't be stayin' in the buggin' box forever." he said and smiled at me, I smiled back and stood up, Newt was the kind of guy who really cares other people, he's really nice, I can tell it by just meeting him, he is gentle, I guess, maybe to only girls, meaning, me.

I looked over to Johan and Gally, I giggled, there was a big difference between Newt and Gally, the way how they treat, well, the 'greenies.'

Gally just went to Johan quietly and kinda pulled him up roughly making Johan lose his balance for a second, "Come on', shank."

Newt pushed me up the box gently and followed me after, while Gally just climbed up and pulled Johan from the top.

_Everything is getting too confusing…,_ I tried trying talking telepathically to see if it is actually working.

_Yeah…I guess…and also how we can talk in our heads like this makes me a thousand times more confused, Stacia, should we tell them about this too?, _Johan asked me in the mind, and also turning to look at me, his face expression is the same as mine, confused.

I decided to ignore his questions, all of this crap is starting to make me have a headache, I decided to study the place, we're in some kind of grassland, huge, flat grassland with some old big trees in some spots, there are many buildings in the grassland, and what stunned me are the walls, wherever they are now, it is trapped by the gigantic wall, it was covered with ivy, old and ancient. In each wall has an opening in its center, leading to somewhere outside.

_This place is kinda creepy..,_ I told Johan

Johan looked back at me after studying the place too, he nodded, his face still full with confusion.

"Greenies are not talkers, eh?" Gally asked us, smirking.

I will never like this guy, I decided.

"They're confused now Gally, give them some space first." The leader answered and looked at us, studying us too. "You can feel free to ask questions, the box came early today, we can have the tour now."

"Where is this place, who are you guys, what's out there, what's a greenie, shank, shuck face?" I asked everything I can think of now.

"Wow, greenie, slow down," Newt sighed and continued "This is the Glade, well, what we call it, we call ourselves Gladers, I'm Newt, that's Alby our leader, Gally the bully, Frypan, Clint, and Jeff, there's Minho too, but he's running in the maze now, out there's the bloody maze, those slangs are what we call people here, it's just a bloody slang." He sighed again.

_What…. .The . the heck?_

_I'm confused too, _Johan answered in my mind, I jumped a little because I wasn't familiar with the fact there's voice responding in my mind.

"Newt, give them the tour, all of you! Back to work!" Alby yelled and walked straight to a wooden building.

Newt nodded and looked at both of us, "Welcome to the Glade." He said with a warm smile and continued "Follow me, I know you greenies are really confused now, but it's okay, you'll be fine, we all have the first day."

After Newt finished his sentence, he nodded once more and started walking off, we followed him quietly, no words will come out of our mouths.

"So like I've said, this is the Glade, we're gladers, there's four sections of the glade,

1) Gardens, north east, crops are grown and water is pumped in the Gardens.

2) Homestead, north west, where we sleep. At the back of the Homestead is the Slammer, a jail for gladers who break the rules, I'm gonna explain that later.

3) Bloodhouse, south east, where animals are raised and slaughtered.

4) Deadheads, south west, the forest and the graveyard." Newt explained while pointing out the glade.

Newt explained everything clearly, both of us nodded. This place is just speechless.

Newt sighed and continued, "There are different jobs here, Alby is the leader, there's the builders, bricknicks, sloppers, baggers, cooks, track-hoes, med-jacks, slicers, and the Runners, you each get to try out a job per day and we'll decide which one you'll have, nice and clear?" Newt raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, what jobs do you guys already have working now?" Johan questioned, his voice still strong as ever.

"Well, we have Gally decided as the keeper of the builders, Frypan decided as the keeper of the cooks, Clint and Jeff the med-jacks, Minho decided as the keeper of the runners, and I'm a runner." Newt answered, obviously showing that he's really tired of answering.

"Okay, so what's exactly 'the maze'?" I asked, I felt that the maze is somehow familiar, I've seen it before, the maze is like calling for me somehow.

"Done asking many questions already, greenie, you'll feel better later on, but right now just have some of Frypan's dinner and get some rest, and wait for tomorrow." He paused like thinking of something and continued when he remembered, "The rules are easy, 1, do your part, 2, never harm another glader, 3…never go beyond the walls unless you're a runner like Minho and me, get it?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Me and Johan spoke at the same time again and Newt grinned at us.

"Let's get goin' and introduce yourselves to the other shanks." Newt told us before he started walking to Frypan, while walking he asked, "What are your names?"

"Johan."

"Anastasia, you can call me Stacia."

"Nice names Johny and Stacy." Newt smiled, which we smiled back, he's a really friendly guy.

Silence grew until we reached Frypan.

"3 for me and the greenies, Fry." Newt walked to Frypan and slapped his back playfully. Frypan smiled and answered,

"Sure, be glad I'm not gonna food poison you!" They laughed and Newt came back with 3 plates.

"Here greenies, eat your first meals." Newt passed them to us.

"Thanks."

"Thanks." Me and Johan spoke at the same time again and both smiled to Newt.

Newt laughed back.

"You twins are really similar, definitely bloody twins." He nodded again, "Come'on, let's find a table." He walked to one empty table, actually all of them are empty because we are the first ones to arrive.

We followed Newt quietly.

_We're really quiet right, bro?_

_Guess so, seems like they want us to be the loud and noisy ones, _Johan replied smirking.

When they walked to the table Newt asked them a question while raising his right eye brow, "What were you smirking at greenies?"

_Should we tell him?_

_I guess we should._

_You tell._

_No you tell._

_Hey no, I'm your bro, tell him._

_Hey 'shank', I'm your sis, tell him._

"Can you greenies stop looking at each other quietly and just answer my bloody question?" Newt asked, annoyed.

"We can talk telepathically." Johan decided to answer instead and ate his sandwiches.

"What?" Newt asked again, his eyes widened with disbelief.

"Yeah we can, we knew this since we came out of the box." I explained, trying to sound the most casual I can.

"Wait, wait, you're telling me that you guys can talk in your bloody minds and are also twins?!" Newt seems to be really shocked and his voice raised.

"Yeah, we don't know why too so don't ask that, but whatever, it's quite cool to be able to talk in our minds." Johan grinned.

"Greenies, this is serious, you're not bloody buggin' joking around right?" Newt's face was turning pale white and green.

"Uh, yeah, why would we joke about it?" I answered, what can they do? They're trapped here in the 'glade' and I can talk to my twin telepathically.

"Shuck…You guys finish your food and we're having the first gathering ever. I'll find Alby and the others, wait here." Newt said and ran quickly to the place which if I can remember, is the Homestead.

Silence grew again, it was awkward, me and Johan just sat there not knowing what to do, many minutes passed and we have finished the sandwiches already, and the new fact that I learned about Johan was how fast he can eat, he is a really fast eater.

The silence broke by the loud sound of heavy metal moving, it's really loud and annoying, I tried to look around for the reason of the noise, it was from the wall's openings! The walls are closing together! Just then, I saw a small figure from far away like a person's figure, it looked so small because of the huge grassland size of 7 or so times bigger than a football field, the figure was running, sprinting really fast and reached the glade just as the walls closed, he ran out from the East door like a cheetah and kept on sprinting without stopping passing where we sat without even taking a glance at the new arriving friends and went into a small building, more like a hut with metal doors and shut close it completely.

_What was that all about? Who is that guy?_

_Dunno, _Johan replied shortly as usual.

"That was Minho, the keeper of the runners, seems like you guys are interested in him." Newt who appeared somehow grinned at us.

_So…that was Minho, the guy sprinting without stopping._

I nodded to Johan, Newt looked confused but ignored it and continued, "We're having a gathering, the first one, for you greenies, they're curious if ya'll can really talk in your bloody minds, and we're testing it, if you were joking the heck out of us, you guys are in the slammer for a month, or depends on Alby and the others." Newt grinned again, somehow, he looked really cute though.

"Do you believe us?" Johan asked.

"Well, yeah, I don't think a greenie…well I don't think new greenies are going to lie about these kinds of things especially you two, you look mature enough not to joke around, we just have to test it, see if there's something about you two that can tell us the way out of the maze."

"The way out of the maze?"

"Keep questions later on, we have to go to the bloody gathering now." Newt rushed and grabbed our shoulders, he dragged us out.

As soon as we reached the door, inside the building which before was really noisy became suddenly quiet and awkward.

"Alright, you two sit down on the chair there and Newt, come here." Alby said motioning the seats.

It was a kind of big room, there are seven chairs forming a semi-circle, and two chairs in the middle of the semi-circle, facing to the seven other chairs, we walked to the two chairs and sat down, Alby was sitting in front of Johan and Newt is facing right in front of me, which made me blushed a little. The other guys are just sitting each on the chairs, but one was empty, I guessed it was for Minho.

"What're we waiting for?!" Gally the bully asked, obviously showing he really want to start the gathering so he can punish Johan and me, he seems to hate us a lot too.

"We're waiting for the keeper of the runners, Minho, so shut your hole and wait patiently!" Alby snapped, glaring at Gally with annoyance. Gally stopped and sighed.

Silence grew for the thousandth times since I woke up in the box, it was the most awkward situation since I woke up. Everyone was sitting there waiting for Minho, stiff.

Suddenly the awkwardness was broke by someone slamming the door open really hard and rushed in to sit quickly on the empty chair, it was Minho.

**I edited this chapter already :)


	3. Book 1- Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anastasia's POV

"Hey! Shanks and greenies, sorry for being late, just discovered the sections patterns so it was taking me long." Minho said, sweat still all over him, his shirt was stuck to his body, showing off his muscles, he is a really muscled Asian guy. He has jet black hair that is a little messy because of the run but still looks good, his black eyes are really cute and looks nice with his kind of round face, he wore light blue shirt and long pants.

"No prob, let's just get on with this buggin' gathering." Newt said, trying to be calm, "So, shanks, these two are twins, this month there's supposed to be a new greenie coming up from the box, this time came two bloody greenies, one a boy and one a girl, and the most important of all, they're bloody twins, you can see by just their eyes and how similar they look, they always mostly talk at the same time too." There were whispers and gasps, Minho looked surprised too because he just noticed about the eye colours.

"Shut your holes and keep on listening, it's just not only this, these greenies said they can bloody talk 'telepathically' to each other." Newt ended with a sigh, and the noise level started going up, especially from Clint, Jeff, Frypan, and Gally, they looked like they've just seen a ghost.

"How would we freakin' know they're not lying, they might be spies!" Gally yelled.

"No way Gally! They barely remember anything like us too!" Frypan snapped.

"What is this all about? How can we know it's true?" Clint asked.

"I agree with Clint." This time Jeff answered.

"What the shuck is this crap…" Minho said.

"Okay, slim it nice and calm, that's why we're here now." Alby said trying to be calm.

"Okay, like Alby said, that's why we're here, so how are we going to test it?" Newt questioned.

There was a short silence until everyone started yelling out ideas especially Gally, he was like in a war, protesting to banish me and Johan.

"How about one of us go outside with 2 gladers to be sure that we don't say anything out loud, the others and the other twin stay inside waiting, the 2 gladers give a sentence to the twin outside, they can bring the twin to anywhere in the glade, and the twin outside must repeat the sentence the 2 gladers gave to them in their minds and tell the location where they are telepathically to the other twin inside, the twin inside must put a blindfold on and repeat the sentence and the location they've given from the twin outside and tell them to come back, when they're back, repeat the sentence again and see if it's right, if it's not right, put us in the slammer or whatever that is however long you all want, fair enough?" Johan exposed his thoughts, and I totally one hundred percent agree with him.

Everyone agreed with us except Gally and nodded.

"Fair enough, then Johny, you go outside with Clint and Frypan, Stacy, you stay here with the others, Jeff, go find a blindfold."

Johan, Clint, and Frypan started walking outside, Jeff went out to get a blindfold.

"This is not fair! Why don't you let me do anything!" Gally shouted.

"Because you'll freaking cheat." I answered coldly after haven't said anything for so long.

Newt and Minho snickered.

Not long after that, Jeff came back with a blindfold and Newt started blindfolding my eyes with really black thick fabric, I couldn't see anything now and I'm guessing Newt is swinging his hands in front of me to make sure I don't see anything.

"Are there any signs from them yet?" Minho asked.

"No." Is all I answered. I noticed that I'm not quite a talker, maybe I'm not familiar with the place yet, or else I might be more talkative than this.

_Urrr….Stacia, this is going to be quite weird, Clint and Frypan are taking me to the homestead, to the showers, I'm in the showers, like, they put me in the showers, and there's like a pile of poop, or what they call 'klunk' beside me, yuck! _

_Good that! Hahahahaha._

I couldn't control my laugh, I laugh really loud that I look crazy, well the gladers inside would think I'm crazy, I told them the details, "Johan said Clint and Frypan are taking him to the showers near the homestead, and he said he's beside what you guys call klunk." I giggled and some of the guys giggled a little too.

"Okay, is there anything more than that?" Newt questioned, really eager to know.

"Not yet—." I stopped because of Johan's voice.

_This is going to be hard Stacia, I don't think it's a freaking sentence! It's more like a recipe from Frypan of how to make his urrr…he said to tell you 'This is the recipe for the juice the gladers like to drink, get some blueberries, bananas, and strawberries from the garden, boil it for 10 minutes with 50ml of fresh water, put lemon juice in it and some urrr…leaves in it….and lastly, put 5ml of Gally's juice recipe thing.'_

_Johan, what the heck is this recipe?! Can the gladers be able to drink it?! I think they'll one day all have diarrhea and food poison on the same day! Yuck!_

_Hahaha be glad we knew the recipe first, come on, tell them, you can remember it right?_

_Yeah._

I cleared my throat a little and said to the gladers, "Urr..Johan told me that it's not a sentence but a recipe from Frypan, he said it's a recipe for the juice the gladers like to drink—."

I was interrupted by the loud coughs from everyone in the room, I even heard Gally and Alby coughed. Why? I guessed the juice is really bad and the gladers are pretending they like it so Frypan wouldn't feel bad.

"So…he said, 'Get some blueberries, bananas, and strawberries from the garden, boil it for 10 minutes with 50ml of fresh water, put lemon juice in it and some leaves in it….and lastly, put 5ml of Gally's juice recipe thing'." Right after I finished, all the gladers inside started coughing, making vomiting sounds, I couldn't see them but knew they were making disgusted faces.

"Tell them to come back already."

_They said to come back already, hahaha, you should've hear their reactions! It was priceless, they seemed to really love the juice, all coughing and nearly vomiting! _

_Hahahaha, I want to see that, should I tell Frypan about this? Hahaha._

_Hahaha, up to you._

Before I could finish talking, I felt someone's hands behind my head, untying the blindfold, when I opened my eyes, I squinted a little because I couldn't adjust the amount of light yet. I looked up to see it was Newt untying my blindfold.

"Thanks." Was all I could come up with again.

"No prob." Newt smiled.

Minutes later, Johan and the two gladers came back, Frypan's expression told that Johan had told him that the gladers didn't like the juice.

"What? Are ya'll kidding me? I think the juice is delicious!" Frypan yelled, hands putting on his hips.

The gladers laughed at Frypan.

"So, Anastasia, repeat it to us again" Alby asked.

"They took Johan to the showers near the homestead and let him stand to umm.. what you guys call klunk, Frypan told Johan the recipe of the juice that the gladers…well… 'like'—."

"Nah..Be honest, they don't like it so that's why today I'm gonna all force them to drink it because it's good!" Frypan grinned, everyone in the room made vomiting sounds again.

"Okay, so Frypan told me the recipe to make the juice that the gladers doesn't like, which I'm surprised you guys didn't get food poison or diarrhea, the recipe was to get some blueberries, bananas, and strawberries from the garden, boil it for 10 minutes with 50ml of fresh water, put lemon juice in it and some leaves in it….and lastly, put 5ml of Gally's juice recipe thing." I finished.

"Frypan, Clint, and Johan, is that correct?" Alby asked.

Frypan and Clint looked really surprised while Johan just nodded with a grin on his face.

"It's exactly what I said. Every exact detail." Frypan answered. I felt a little relieved because I was a little worried I might say something wrong.

"Okay, all you shanks saw every single detail that happened right? They weren't lying, and they barely know anything more than us, so the gathering has ended, no punishments." Alby finished his sentence and stood up ready to get out of the room.

"Wait no!" Gally the bully yelled.

"You know what Gally, I'm new here too, I don't know a 'shuck' thing too, don't go judging around people and saying they have to get punished, just shut up, I'm annoyed." I said coldly and truthfully, I'm really getting annoyed with this shank too.

Gally's face turned red and he stumbled out the room.

"That was a nice one." Minho smirked.

"I agree." Johan winked at me.

"That was bloody nice." Newt just smiled.

"Alright alright, let's go to sleep, you still have something to see tomorrow, twins." Alby snapped and walked out of the room. All of the gladers went out of the room except well, me, Johan, Newt, and Minho, Minho whispered something to Newt and he looked surprised.

"Can you greenies go to the sleeping ground your own and tell Clint and Jeff that they're in charge of your sleeping arrangements? I have something important to do." Newt asked, we nodded and he quickly sprinted with Minho to the small hut that Minho went in right after running out from the maze.

"Well, should we get going?" I smiled brightly to Johan.

"Well, sounds like the best idea ever." Johan grinned, we walked to the sleeping ground together.

**I edited this chapter already. 3


	4. Book 1- Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anastasia's POV

I woke up by the sunlight shining on my face, I stretched a little and surprised I was the first one to wake up. I thought about last night, which was really funny, everyone are busy fighting all over the homestead for a place for me to sleep, I ended up sleeping next to Johan and in order from left to right starting with Johan is Johan, Minho, Clint, Jeff, Frypan, Gally, Newt, and then Alby. Gally was protesting over to change my sleeping place because he's too near to me, what a shank Gally. I grinned, I'm really annoyed of him, I don't want to have enemies, he just started it by himself.

I went to shower in the morning, I guessed it was about 6:30am, when I finished and headed to wait on a table for Frypan, I noticed Minho was already up with Newt and they are walking to where I'm sitting.

"Wow, you wake up really early." Minho smiled and greeted to me.

Newt smiled to me too, "Morning, I've gotta show you something before I go back running in the maze, so come with us first, you can eat breakfast later."

Newt and Minho started packing their lunch boxes quickly and motioned for me to walk with them to the West door. While walking I remembered that I forgot to say good morning to them.

"Oh…I forgot to greet you guys in the morning. Good morning Newt and Minho." I said, smiling at how bold I am.

They both looked at each other and laughed at me.

"Morning!"

"Morning!" And they greeted me again.

Before I can say anything, we reached the wall. Newt went straight to the wall and pulled off some ivy, showing an old dirty window. I walked over to him.

"Look inside."

I looked inside…there was nothing for a while until I saw the most ugly creature I could ever have met in my life! It's so nasty! It's like a huge slug spider with machines and spikes all over them! What the heck is that thing!

"What is that?! It's nasty!"

"Well call em' grievers, if you get stung by one, you're dead or if you make it for the grief serum, you survive but must pass the changing." Newt answered with a blank expression.

"That's why only runners can go into the maze, it's dangerous." Minho added.

I nodded and said confidentially, "I want to be a runner."

Newt and Minho are shocked, they can't believe what they just heard.

"What the bloody thing did you just say?!" Newt's face was turning into pale white.

"What the shuck did you say?!" Minho's mouth is wide open.

"I want to be a runner."

"No way."

"No, we can't let a bloody girl be a—."

Newt was stopped by Johan who appeared somehow, "Then what about if we both twins want to be a runner?"

I'm little surprised, I totally forgot about Johan, when did he come?

"Wait, wait ,wait, you guys want to be a runner? And since when did you come shank?" Minho stared at Johan.

"Since you guys forgot to bring me with you to show the griever with Stacia." Johan grinned.

"And yeah, we want to be a runner." I added.

_When did you come Johan? You surprised me._

_Haha, since you woke up I followed you quietly._

_You could not follow me and come to talk to me instead you know that?_

_Awww I'm just protecting my little sister._

_Shut up. By the way, you really want to be a runner too?_

_Yeah, I feel like it, you know, we can be Hansel and Gretel, the griever hunters._

_Good that. _

"Are you shanks talking about us in your shucking minds?" Minho stared at both of us.

"Nah not quite." I laughed.

Suddenly, the doors started opening, I think it's about 7:00am already, Newt and Minho are already waiting in front of the door ready to sprint, I looked at both of them, I don't know why, but today I feel like I don't want them to go out in the maze somehow…

"Good luck guys! Come back safely! Frypan will wait for you guys to give that nasty juice!" I shouted, surprised that I teased them for the first time, maybe I'm a little more relaxed now.

They laughed, waved for me and Johan then started sprinting really fast into the maze.

"Johan, I don't know why, but I feel like I don't want them to go into the maze today." I decided to tell Johan truthfully.

"You're thinking the exact same thing as me, but let's get to work on our first job."

"What's our first job?"

"Uhh…I think it's the builders."

"The what?!"

"The builders you dumbo."

"What?!"

"I said the BUILDERS, GET IT?!"

"NO, YOU DON'T GET ME RIGHT?!"

"WHAT DO I DON'T GET YOU?!"

"THE BUILDERS DUDE! THE BUILDERS! WHO'S THE SHUCKING KEEPER OF THE BUILDERS?!"

"GALLY DUMBO!"

"YEAH! GALLY!"

"OH…WAIT! GALLY?! WE'RE WORKING WITH THE FREAKING KLUNK GALLY TODAY?!"

"YEAH YOU DUMBOO!"

"OH MY GOD! CAN WE STOP TALKING LIKE THIS NOW?!"

"YES."

"OKAY. LET'S GO"

"WAIT. WE HAVE TO EAT BREAKFAST TOO."

Breakfast was really good, Frypan made bacon and sausages for us, Johan kept on wanting more bacons until Frypan hit his head with a pan saying 'Then go ahead be a shucking slicer and slice pork for me so I can make more bacons for you' .

And the time has come. The freaking time to freaking go to the freaking Gally which I really don't want to freaking go there because I really don't want to see the freaking slinthead shuck face Gally.

We reached Gally who's waiting for us with crossed arms who decided to say the most annoying thing he can,

"You guys are late."

"Deal with it Gally, because today's the last day we'll ever be a builder." Johan glared at Gally.

"Huh! Whatever slintheads, get to work."

"What are we supposed to do then?" I'm actually annoyed by just seeing his face.

"Nail these woods to all the floors in the homestead in 1 hour, I come back and it's not done, you are punished!" Gally yelled, what the heck Gally?! In 1 freaking hour?!

"I said GO! I'm starting the timing, NOW!" He commanded as he look at his digital watch.

"Urghhh" Johan groaned and walked to pick up the woods.

"Shuck." I spat, and went to pick up the hammers, nails, and some more woods and quickly walk to the homestead with Johan.

1 hour later…

Me and Johan are really sore now, we finished just in time Gally walked in, looking impressed. Guess what? The homestead has 2 floors, each floor has many rooms, it took us already 20 minutes to carry all the woods from Gally into the homestead, the rest of the minutes, we didn't have any break, I even nearly nailed on my thumb!

"Impressing… Ok! To be a builder, no break! Come on' stand up!" Gally shouted, motioning us out the homestead.

_He's on annoying person._

_I totally agree Stacia._

"Alright! You see the gardens?! They need more poles for the vegetables! Make 30 more poles, exactly 1 meter high and 4 inches wide! Finish by lunch time! Come on'! 3 more hours left! GO!" Gally said as he walked to the homestead, maybe to check our work.

"OH MY GOD!" Johan screamed.

"I know right?!" I said, but there's nothing we can do except do something to help the gladers, I thought as I grabbed thick woods to the saw, Johan followed me with more woods.

3 hours later…

Okay, remember when I said at the homestead I was sore right? That was 'nothing' compared to my pain now! Me and Johan each swapped every 5 woods to saw, we didn't take a break at all, I think my muscles are already getting bigger, but we finished right at the time Gally came to check again.

This time, Gally looked more impressed than ever, but more like impressed that he made us work hard.

"Good. Now go to lunch, 30 minutes lunch break and meet me by the deadheads."

_What the heck is this crap?!_

_I don't know too Stacia, but it's making want to throw klunk at him._

We had break and all the gladers all laughed when we told them about Gally, they all said to deal with it for a day and we'll pass it.

Gally came and broke the peace we had, he came and pretended to trip and splash water on me, I tell you, he was holding a huge jar of cold water, and he is a lot taller than me too, so the water splashed to me from the top to bottom, I'm completely wet, there were gasps and shouts.

"Ohhh! I'm so sorry Anastasia! I didn't mean to trip water on you! Awww please don't cry!" Gally apologized sarcastically.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Johan is completely heated up, he went to Gally and grabbed his collar.

"That was too much Gally!" Frypan shouted, worried, he walked to me and checked me, seriously, I'm okay, I don't even bother getting mad with these kind of stuff, it's silly.

"Gally, why did you do that?!" Clint said while walking over to me.

"Are you okay Anastasia?!" Jeff asked me worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I won't even bother with these kinds of stuff because it's just too silly." I said casually, yeah, I think I'm a fighter before, I don't even care about this.

"Johan, stop it first! Remember the rule that we can't hurt another glader?" I tried to stop Johan which is turning into like a lion trying to kill the prey.

"But he did that to you!" Johan roared.

"It's alright, I don't care, besides, it was nice, the water was cool." I grinned and some of the gladers giggled.

Gally just stared at me, mad, yup, totally mad. Johan let go of Gally and I walked in front of Gally.

"I don't care, and now look who's mad instead?" I laughed at Gally pitifully.

"You're the worst!" Gally yelled.

"Yeah, Gally, 'you're' the worst'. You're a slinthead shuck face piece of klunk." There were some giggles behind me and Gally's face turned red, he ran away to the homestead.

"Wow, never thought a girl can be that awesome!"

"Nice one greenie."

"That pissed Gally out a lot!"

"Niceeeeee."

Then, an unexpected thing happened, there were water droplets from the sky, it was raining, everyone freaked out while Alby came out from the homestead and told us to hide from the rain. We ran quickly to get shelter.

"How come can it rain?" Alby asked in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Johan questioned.

"It never rains here! Never since I came, but maybe it's the rainy season somehow.."

"Wait, where's Gally?" Even though he hates me and think of me as an enemy, I never thought of him that way before, he's still my friend.

"You still care about that shuck?" Johan glared at me.

I shrugged while Alby answered pointing to a room in the homestead, "In that room, and I don't recommend you going in because he will beat the crap out of you when he's mad."

"I have to go and see him, make everything clear that I don't hate him, he just hates me, I want to be friends with everyone, I don't want any enemies." I pleaded for Alby and Johan to let me go.

"…Fine, but be careful" Johan sighed.

I nodded and crept into the room slowly, knocking the door first.

_knock..knock..knock.._

"GO AWAY!"

I jumped a little because Gally's voice was really loud.

"Hey Gally, I just wanted to see you, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad at all! But why do you hate me so much?! I don't want to have enemies! Please understand that!"

"…."

"Can I come in?"

"…."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"…."

I didn't care anymore and went inside the room quietly.

I closed to door. What surprised me is that it wasn't the old crazy Gally, I thought he might've come to me with a knife but no, he was sitting in a corner of the room crying quietly. Right now I don't feel anymore hate or madness at him anymore, I feel sorry for him, he must've been lonely.

"Gally…You okay?"

"Go away…" He sobbed

"No Gally, not until I you think of me as a friend, not an enemy." I said as I walked to sit beside him.

"I hate you..Go…" Gally said, but I know he isn't saying the truth.

"No Gally, you know you're not alone right? You know we're all in the same situation… Tell me.." I said as I hugged him softly. He looked really surprised and stiff, but he didn't push me off or hugged me back, just continued sobbing. We stayed like that for minutes until I let go of him, his face is a lot calmer than before.

"You okay now?"

"Thanks."

I'm stunned, did Gally just say 'Thanks' to me?

"Your welcome. Gally, you can talk to me anytime, you know you're not alone, we are all friends."

"…." He didn't say anything but smiled a little, not a hateful or pitiful smile, but a true smile from his heart. I smiled back brightly.

"Now, come out the room when you're alright, we're downstairs." I said and gave him another small hug, this time, he hugged back.

I'm completely shocked when I came out of the room, Gally hugged me back! Actually he's a nice guy, just doesn't know how to fit in.

Right when I went downstairs and met the other gladers, questions were all asked at the same time.

"What happened?"

"Are you alright?"

"Did Gally beat you up?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Did Gally hurt you?"

"Shut your holes! Be quiet!" Alby demanded.

"Nothing happened, he's actually a nice guy, he's our friend now, everyone treat him nicely okay? He's better now." I said proudly.

"What?" Johan asked.

"He's our friend now, treat him nicely."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Everyone are shocked but all nodded. By the way, the rain still didn't stop, and looks like it won't stop too, where're the runners?

"Where're the runners Alby? Shouldn't they be back by now?" I asked, worried.

"That's what I'm worrying now, I'll go and check them out, they should be back hours ago."

"Wait no! You can't go alone!" There's no way I can let Alby go alone!

"Okay! All you shanks here listen! I'll go check Newt and Minho out, maybe something happened, all you shanks here wait, if we don't come back, it means we're either dead or are nearly killed by a griever, none of you are allowed to go in alright?! If we're not back by morning, we're dead, and I command here that if Me, Newt, and Minho are dead, the new leader is Anastasia and the second in command is Frypan! Listen to them if we don't come back! Form the community again! Get it?"

There were shouts of 'no's' and 'what's'.

"Shut your holes! I'm going now! Listen to me! Stay. Alive." Alby said as he ran out of the homestead through the rain, we all ran and followed him.

Now we are all waiting at the West door opening, Alby had gone in already, we couldn't stop him, now Alby, Minho, and Newt are in the maze. What are they supposed to do? What was Alby thinking?!

Hours passed, it was going to get dark, the door's going to close soon…and still, no sign of them.

"When will the doors close?" I asked shakily.

"6:00pm…." Frypan answered with tears forming on his eyes.

"What time is it now?" My voice is shaking.

"5:55pm…Why…Why…." Frypan replied looking at his watch and cried. Gally came out of the homestead and when he knew about everything, his face is full of terror, I saw Clint and Jeff comforting Gally too.

"5:59pm…." Frypan murmured, I snatched his watch, no way…. 1 more minute… come onnn…..please…no…please don't close…

When I was about to tear up, I saw three figures at the end of the corridor of the maze, they were about 100 meters away from the door, but something wasn't right, when they came closer, I saw Minho dragging Newt on one hand, the other, dragging Alby, it would've been a lot more quicker drag if Minho wasn't tired from running—

_screechhhhhhh…_

"NO! COME ON MINHO! LEAVE THEM AND RUN! RUN!" All the gladers started shouting with terror, the doors are closing, they won't make it unless Minho leave Alby and Newt then sprint to the door, but Minho wouldn't do that. I have an idea, and it might cause death for me, but I have to.

Looks like Johan knows what I'm about to do, he kept on shouting for me not do what I'm thinking, but I don't care.

1….exhale….

2…..deep breathe..

3…!

I sprinted as quick as I could into the maze, dragged Newt out from Minho, pushed Newt out from the maze, ran back to Alby, grabbed and threw Alby out from the maze, I repeat, I 'threw' Alby with Minho helping me out of the maze, me and Minho are only about 20m away from the door!

"RUN MINHO!" I said as I sprinted with Minho in front of me.

There were shrieks and horrified screams from the gladers, I don't know why but it seems like there's something behind me and Minho, but like life was playing a prank with me, something grabbed my leg and dragged me out from freedom….

**I edited this chapter already! ^_^


	5. Book 1- Chapter 5

* Sorry to make you guys wait! Y_Y But I came back with 5 chapters! Plus a special chapter!

Chapter 5

But like life was joking with me...something from behind me and Minho grabbed my ankle and dragged me out from the glade...my ankle is sore..the thing is strong..it's spikes dug into my skin..pain tore all over me..I kicked and screamed, trying to get away from the thing...it pulled me up from the floor, hit me with all its strength to the left side of the maze wall, then right, continuing like this until my pain wouldn't hurt anymore...I couldn't move an inch now...it decided to let go of me to fall down to the floor, hard...my face is facing the floor now, my chest hit the floor hard, I couldn't breathe properly..I didn't know what kind of creature was grabbing me..but it was a nasty one..I looked up with all my strength left at the closing door...I saw shadows running to me, I couldn't make out who was running to me because everything was all blurry..I saw the horror faces of the gladers..then pain ran all over me again...I decided to look with tears covering my face to the thing...it was a griever.

I wanted to scream, yell and move away but I couldn't, it hurts too much, oh..the pain...oh...there were so many shouts and cries from the gladers. I heard the door shut close and everything became quiet, no more shouts from the gladers, only footsteps of people running, I noticed there wasn't anything grabbing my leg anymore..the griever..or maybe 'grievers' were gone. I gather all the strength I have left before I blackout to look at the start of the voices of the footsteps...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was Minho

Then I started to close my eyes, tears flowing down my cheeks, I tried to cry out for Minho, but no voice came out, it hurts, I can't move an inch….blackness came to me.

_I'm walking on a field, a grass field, full with various kinds of flowers, big ones, small ones, colorful ones and ones with glorious fragrance. The sky is light blue, full with beautiful clouds, the grassland is like a never-ending place, I kept walking. I met a huge tree, about 7-8 times bigger than me, I noticed someone sitting underneath the tree, I kept walking until I was standing behind the stranger. It was a guy, he was wearing a white suit and every clothing on him is all pure white, he wore a huge long white hat, he was reading a book, I couldn't see his face because I was standing behind him._

_"Um…Hello sir, sorry to interrupt your reading, but where am I?" _

_"Hello, Anastasia." The stranger smirked, I can only see his mouth from behind, I didn't know why but I feel like I can't move, like he has magic that can make me stand still. Wait. Did he just called my name? How can he know what my name is? Am I in heaven?_

_"How do you know my name? Am I in heaven?"_

_"Well, it's not the right time to tell you all this yet, you will know later, trust me, but I can tell you that this is not heaven, this is your dream." He grinned._

_"My dream?"_

_"Yes, your dream."_

_"What? How? I don't understand."_

_"You won't, but listen to me, we don't have much longer, it's not the time for your death yet, it was our mistake, we are truly sorry about this error by us, we gave you the possible medications you need, you just have to wake up from this dream and you can go on and live again." The stranger then closed his book slowly, I noticed on the cover of the book was written 'The Flare', what is the 'flare'?_

_"I don't understand. How do I get back?"_

_"I'm afraid I can't help you on that, you are the one to wake up yourself."_

_"That's unclear! Like, I'm already woke up! But it's just that I'm actually not, so how?"_

_He snickered, "I'm sorry, I can't help you, you have to wake up yourself, anyway, the time is up, I have to go now, and again, we are truly sorry about our mistake, we'll make sure nothing like this happens again, but we got great results, goodbye, young lady." The stranger smiled and waved to me who is behind, he's slowly fading away._

_"Wait! No! How do I get back! Hey!" I tried to walk to look at his face but I can't._

_Just as his head is about to fade, the stranger turned his face towards me and smiled._

_"See you soon, subject A0, the guardian…" _

_"Wait!" I cried out for him and as I was going through many thoughts in my mind, I heard voices all over the grassland, it was funny how it was like a whisper but I can hear it really loud._

_"Anastasia….Stacia….wake up…..please….please wake up…." I couldn't make out who it was but the voice was full of despair._

_"Stacy…don't go…" The voice was different now, it bothers me so much how I can't make out who are saying these, but I'm sure it's not the same person._

_"Hey..Stacia…please stay with us…please…" Urgh! Who are these people?!_

_"Anastasia..come back.." Seriously! Who!?_

_"….Anastasia..just as I trusted you…..you're now going away from me?…." Who…._

_"Stacia….come back and drink my juice….don't leave us.."_

_"No luck….I think she's….." Wait! Wait! I remember everything now! It's the gladers! I have to go back! But how!? No! Everyone! I'm not dead! I need to go back!_

_"Dead…." No!_

_I shouted, I screamed, I cried, but nothing will make me go back, I have to stop crying now, crying won't make me go back…I have to think…I have to be calm…I looked around for any clues, but there were only grasses and that one tree…I thought of the stranger under the tree, he faded away when he sat under the tree, can it be that the tree can send you to the real world? I roughly rubbed off my tears and walked to sit under the tree, there was nothing, I waited to fade away for minutes.._

_Just as I nearly gave up, I felt my legs feel free, my legs! My legs are fading! Just like the stranger. I don't know why but I suddenly cracked up a huge smile and slowly closed my eyes shut._

The first thing that came to me, was pain. It wasn't peaceful and calm like the grassland anymore, it's the real world now, pain ran through my entire whole body, I still couldn't move an inch, I wanted to open my eyes but I have no more strength left, I felt a hand holding tight to my left hand, it felt warm, really warm—

_breathe!_

I was way too much in my thought that I forgot to breathe! Stupid! I inhaled the air really deep like I want all the oxygen from the glade, then I breathe normally, why wasn't I breathing? At the moment I breathed, my eyes suddenly open wide.

"SHE'S BREATHING! SHE'S ALIVE!" Johan screamed.

"STACIA! YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Minho screamed even louder.

"STACY! YOU SCARED THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF ME!" Newt exclaimed.

_"_DON'T EVER MAKE ME SCARED AGAIN!" I was surprised for a bit, it was Gally.

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" Clint ran over to me with Jeff and Frypan.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG" Minho came over to me too, oh! And I know now who was holding my hand, it was Johan.

"Ok ok! Calm down everyone! Are you okay Anastasia?" Alby came running to me.

"Y-y…e….s…" Ouch! I can't speak properly, my throat and everything still hurts so much..I can't even move, my voice came out really croaky.

"I bet you need water, Clint, get her some water." Alby ordered.

"Are you really okay?" Newt asked, I noticed all of everyone's eyes are red like they've cried for centuries. I felt really guilty…but what happened?

"…" I didn't answer but nodded and smiled the most happy way I can to show them I'm okay.

Then Clint came back with a huge jar of water, well, it reminds me of when Gally threw water at me. I slowly sat up, which took minutes because every inch hurts my body, Minho, Johan, Newt, Clint, and Jeff had to help pull me to sit slowly, making sure I'm not injuring myself. As soon as I got hold of the jar of water, I drank it all up like I've been in the desert my whole life and needs water. The gladers are smiling at me, I can see it from the corner of my eyes.

"Slim it, you'll bloody choke." Newt then pinched my cheek.

"Don't wanna choke? Do you?" Minho just kept on smiling.

I finished the jar in what I think is less than a minute. What actually happened? How did I survive with Minho? Was the dream true?

"What happened? How did I survive?"

"It's a really long and a shocking answer, I'll let the guy who saved you tell that by himself." Alby answered, his face turned serious, so the other gladers.

"What? Me? I don't wanna repeat everything twice!" Minho argued, then stopped because Alby was glaring at him.

He sighed, "Okay, Stacia, listen to me carefully, I'm gonna say this once, questions are last, get it?"

"Yup."

"So… You saw me dragging me and Alby right? They were injured, Alby got stung by a griever, and Newt…" Minho stopped then looked at Newt..what was it? Newt nodded, for a second I saw that his face had a quick flash of sadness.

"Newt..tried to kill himself." What?! Wait! If they are all that injured, how come can they heal so quickly?

"You've been sleeping without waking or moving an inch 4 and a half months, you were in a coma, we were all freaking worried today because suddenly Clint and Jeff came running to us and told us you stopped breathing, but guess what? You're back alive!" Johan squeezed my hand more tightly.

Minho continued, "Yeah, then, I thought I was gonna die with Alby and Newt in the maze because I couldn't drag them to the glade on time, but you came running like a psycho ninja girl into the maze and helped me dragged Newt out, then I helped you drag Alby out, I ran with you out to the glade but some freak called a griever was behind you and they dragged you, hit you with all it's strength wall to wall, hit you to the floor…it was nasty, but then, Johan started running into the maze, I decided to come too and we scared the griever away, just as the maze door is going to close, I pushed Johan off the maze and the door shut, I was in the maze alone with you."

"What? Then how did we survive?"

"That's the part where we have to ask you too. But however, so I was alone in the maze with you, there were 4 grievers chasing us, I had to piggy back you, we ran, well, I ran nonstop until it was 3am, then when I rested, there was a griever from above us, it swallowed you, you didn't come back, I thought you were dead, I tried to find you but I couldn't see any trace of you, I survived a night in the maze, I went back to the glade, told everyone you are dead because a griever swallowed you, no one believed me. Johan was acting all crazy and all day and he tried to talk to you telepathically, but you wouldn't answer, and guess what? When we are about to cross your name off the wall, just as the door was going to close for the day, Frypan saw you unconscious in the maze at the corridor, I risked my life with Johan again to pull you back into the glade, then you were in a coma for 4 and a half months, you were unconscious for so long that Newt, who's ankle is broken healed, and Alby, who got stung is also healed, you stopped breathing today, and finally, you're back alive."

What!

"Can I ask questions now?"

"Go ahead."

"How did I survive?" It's impossible for me to still be here.

"We don't know too, that's why we're asking you, what happened when you got taken by the griever?" Alby stated, looking deep into my eyes.

I sighed, and decided to tell them the whole dream I had, they seemed really shocked of what they heard, and most of them think that the creators are in my dream. We talked about this for the rest of the day until there are four strangers, well must've been the new greenies, came into the room, looking afraid to come in.

"Oh, Stacy, this is our new greenies, when you were in coma, there are four new greenies, introduce yourselves."

The four greenies nodded.

The first one with brown hair and hazel eyes started, "Hello Anastasia, I'm Nick."

"Hey, I'm Ben." The guy with dirty blond hair was second.

"I'm Zart." This time the dark brown haired.

"And I'm Winston." And ended with the acne covered kid.

"Hi, I'm Anastasia, as you may know."

"What's their jobs and Johan's? Actually, what's mine too?"

"Nick is the bloody new leader, we had a gathering four months ago, Alby let him be the new leader, and Alby's second in-command, I'm well, a gardener and also third in-command, Ben's a runner, Zart keeper of Track-Hoes, Winston the keeper of Slicers, and Johan's a runner." How can they trust someone new to be a leader?

"We trust Nick, when you were in coma, he helped us a lot, we decided he should be the new leader, and for you, we decided that you'll be a runner too." Me? A runner?!

"How can you trust me that much to know I can be a runner?"

"Well, you saved two lives and even survived from the grievers with Minho." Alby answered.

"So…."

"You should rest up, when you feel all better, come back and be a runner, Minho and Johan will help train you." Newt said while tucking me to bed.

"Thanks, thanks everyone…" I said as I slowly went to sleep.

1 year later….

_Johan, there are at least dozens of grievers following me now, I have to fight now, or wait for for you to come. _

_I choose the choice to fight together._

_Okay , but which style should we choose to fight dozens of grievers?_

_That._

_What?_

_The one we practiced together the last day, the Hansel and Gretel strategy._

_That's not gonna work, we practiced that for only a day._

_Just try, where are you now?_

_From section 3, I turned left, right, left, left, right, right, right, left, corridor, corridor, left. Heading to section 5_

_Okay, meet in section 5, right when you reach there, do the thing we practiced last day._

_Ok._

I was running in the maze as usual, just that this time there are grievers following me, I kept on running nonstop, my pace is still the same since I've run out from the glade, I've practiced a lot with Johan and sometimes with Minho, I healed from the injury last time only 2 weeks, 4 of my ribs broke, my left arm broke, my ankles twisted, and my knee cap broke, I was surprised how I survived, well, everyone was. There are 12 new greenies already, all boys. Most of the greenies would kinda flirt to me a little at first, but when they know me more, they're all scared, all of the gladers call me and Johan Hansel and Gretel, we are surprisingly really good at team fighting, I'm great with bows and arrows, he's good with swords.

Well anyway, back to the situation now, I ran and met section 5 just as Johan appeared, we looked at each other and started the new move we practiced last day. I turned around to meet the grievers with Johan, we ran to the grievers in front of us, we sprinted like cheetahs then as we're about to hit to grievers, Johan grabbed me and threw me up above two grievers, while I'm up on the air, Johan killed already two grievers, while I was falling, I shot 5 arrows in one pull to 5 griever's mouth, we discovered that their weak point is the mouth, 5 grievers died from my arrows, 6 more left. I chose to fall on top of a griever which is about to smash Johan with it's machinery legs, of course, I learned where the spikes of the grievers won't pop up or the machines, I landed on a safe place on the back, smashing the griever to the ground, jumped and hit it with my bow, Johan came with the sword and sliced it's head. I noticed there is only one griever left, Johan is strong, he's the fighter of the glade, he killed uncountable grievers with me already.

_What do we do with the last one?_

_Hug it._

_Pshh.. it's not time for jokes Johan._

_Ok ok, maybe kill it, it'll bother us when we run._

_Yeah._

The griever was about to attack us when I pulled an arrow to it's mouth, it squinted and cried in pain then slowly fell down and die. _Phew…._ That was tiring.

I like to talk to Johan telepathically because it doesn't waste my energy.

_We should go back._

_Yup._

We ran out to the glade, nothing new discovered, the same patterns of the sections, today I have to check section 3, Johan 4, but something was wrong, there were suddenly dozens of grievers chasing me, so that's why Johan told me to meet in section 5, the nearest to the door, our score of grievers killed is 12 grievers today, last day there were 21 grievers chasing Johan, we killed it all. It's not like I'm a badass girl, it's what we have to do to survive and it became part of my habit to kill grievers when it's necessary, but it's actually useful because most of the boys are scared of me, which is good, I'm annoyed of flirty boys. We headed straight to the map room, we knew why Minho didn't even care about his surroundings and headed straight to the map room, it was because we're afraid we'll forget our memories of the patterns for our section that day.

We opened the metal door, noticed there are already every runners in the room, we are the last ones, must've been because of the amount of time we used on killing the grievers.

"Hello bloody sissys, how many grievers did ya kill today?" Minho teased.

"12, still not our high score." Johan grinned.

"You know, if it was a year ago I would be fainting already, but since I knew you two, I felt that everything's possible because of you two. Oh, and you guys should wash up, you guys look like murderers."

"Why?"

"Why?" Me and Johan always speak on the same time that it became part of our habits too and all the gladers are used about it.

"Look at yourselves."

I looked at Johan then me, we are all covered in griever's slimy blood.

"Yeah we will, later."

We talked about funny stuff then we all headed for dinner, the best part of the day, I walked to wash my hands and face first, Johan headed straight to the tables.

I walked to my usual table and sat in the middle between Johan and Minho, the opposite of me is Newt, Alby, and Nick, we always sit together like this, it's surprising how Johan can turn into a really talkative person when he meets Minho, they're best friends.

"You look really scary dude, Hans." Minho laughed crazily, he have this weird nickname for Johan, which is 'Hans'.

"Stop calling me Hans, Minnie."

"Hannieeeeeeeeee."

"Minnieeeeeeeeeee."

"You guys are bloody annoyingggggggggg." Newt joined.

"So are youuuuuuuuuuuuu." Minho hit Newt's head playfully.

"Guys, stopppppppppppp." Alby is actually a funny person too if you know him better, he is especially really funny when he's with us.

"Why are you talking like thisssssssssss." Nick laughed, we were a little stunned because our 'Prince Charming' leader is usually really mature and quiet, doesn't usually join with the jokes, just listens. Nick is really nice, he helps every with single person in the glade, Gally sadly became the bully again, he has his own group of friends, the bullies, anyway, Nick is a really organized person, he's really really really kind, and I mean it, that's why we call him 'Prince Charming'.

"Ohhh, the 'Prince Charming' is joining us tooooooooooooo." I laughed, I'm actually a talkative person too, just that at first I'm not familiar with the glade yet.

"So are you tooooooooo." Johan laughed scarily.

"Can we bloody stoppppppp."

"Can you stop saying bloody for onceeeeeee."

"Guyssssss people are watchinggggg."

"We should stoppppppp."

We laughed and decided to stop because many faces from the gladers are showing that they are really annoyed.

Dinner was really fun, the best part of my days, I can get to relax, as I thought stuff, I went to shower and came back to my sleeping bag, I can't even believe I'm already here for a year already, and the community's getting bigger, but we still have no clue to get out off the maze yet.

I stopped thinking because I heard whispers everywhere, but it seems like no one can hear it like me, not even Johan, I can't make out the words, I concentrated, it's still not stopping—

_Everything's going to change….._


	6. Book 1- Chapter 5 Special

***You can read this fanfic in Quotev too, just search my name! :) I usually go on Quotev more! 3

"You're the shuckiest shuck-faced shuck there ever was."-Minho, The Maze Runner

Chapter 5 Special

Minho's POV

I can't. I can't make it. I'll die. I'll die with Newt and Alby, I will never shucking leave my most trusted friends behind just for me to survive. I dragged the heavy shucks Newt and Alby with all the strength I have left from fighting with the grievers, we are about 20 meters away now, the door's closing, I looked up and saw the horror faces of the gladers, I shouted and groaned from dragging Newt and Alby, I will die, along with my trusted friends, I know my fate...I heard shouts from ahead, what the shuck! Anastasia came running into the maze like a psycho ninja girl and dragged Newt off the maze, then ran back and was going to throw Alby out when I ran and helped her too, it was our only hope to survive.

"RUN!MINHO!RUN!" She screamed, I sprinted as fast as I could into the glade, but as I'm about to reach the glade, I heard a big thump, shoot. A freaking shucking griever is dragging Stacia, I ran back to Stacia, I'm never letting my friend die alone, I noticed another guy was running beside me back to Stacia, it was Johan. He shouted and cried for Stacia, oh damn...she's totally injured from the attack from the griever, I can't handle to see the griever attack her, we are near, really near her, wait for us, Stacia. Just as we reached the griever, it suddenly stopped like the machine shuts down randomly, it let go of Stacia, she fell to the ground hard, I decided at this very last second as I pushed Johan out the maze, just as the doors closed, it was the best. I don't want anymore people to die like this, I ran to Stacia, oh man. Oh man..she's wrecked.. I have to do something...as I thought I checked her pulse rate

_Ba-dump...ba-dump..._

_Still alive._

I have to take her with me no matter what. I piggy backed her slowly and gently as I can, I don't want anymore injuries for her, I slowly jogged, I kept on jogging through the maze for what seems like hours, I was surprised I couldn't see any grievers—

_Click..clack...click...brunnnn..._

_Shuck!_

I stopped to hear the sound, it was from the left, I have to run the other way, I ran in a quicker pace to the right, kept on running around and around for hours, I'm really shucking relieved and surprised that 'only' one griever showed up when I'm trapped here, it should've been dozens already, well, shuck me. I ended up to take a break near the cliff, I slowly put down Stacia from my back, I feel really sorry for her, it must hurt a lot, I ripped part of my shirt and cleaned some blood from her face and covered up some parts with injuries. Man, I've never felt this scared. "Stacia, you must stay with me. Don't leave me, okay?" I said shakily, my voice have never been in this tone ever before, the tone of sadness and fright. I sat down and sighed really loudly, we can only wait, wait for the shucking door to open, we only have an hour left, we can do it, it was wasn't quite difficult because there were only one griever chasing us, I wonder where the heck are the other grievers—

_Click...clack..._

Shuck! Why does every single freaking time I think we'll survive, a shucking griever appears out of nowhere! Wait, there's no griever around us. Then, it must be from above-

"NO! STACIA! ANASTASIA! NOOO!" I screamed, a griever from above us swallowed Stacia! It shucking swallowed her! What do I do?! I cried in despair as I tried to follow the griever and searched for Anastasia, no luck. I searched for Stacia for hours, shouting her name all over again and again. She's gone..she's gone...then..the door opened.

Johan's POV

We waited, we slept in front of the walls. Hoping that Minho and Stacia will survive, please let it be true, please let them survive.

_Stacia! Please answer me!_

No luck.

_Stacia! Stacia! Please! Answer me!_

...

I can't hold my tears forming, I let out a cry, the very first one since I came into the glade, Stacia was one of the people I love the most, not to mention she's my twin, my sister, my family. That shucking Minho! He pushed me off the maze! Now I'm worried, I'm scared! Good job!

I have to be calm, I can't do anything now except to be calm and wait for the door to open, don't lose hope, as Stacia would've said.

Talking about Newt and Alby, Alby got stung during daytime, and Newt, the major condition of his is his own mind, he was trying to kill himself by jumping off the walls, shucking clever. But we can't do anything now except let Clint and Jeff tend on Newt and Alby.

Me, Frypan and Gally are waiting in front of the walls. Gally turned out to be quite nice, just really shucking sad now that his trusted friend Stacia had been trapped in the maze.

_Screechhhhh..._

As the door opened, my eyes widened, I saw Minho walking with his heads down, like no more strength is left in his shucking whole body, he wasn't the same Minho, his eyes are swollen, his face not energetic and positive as before, he's now the sad and serious Minho, wait, if Minho is here, where's Stacia?! My heart dropped as I thought of the answer.

We ran to Minho and Frypan helped Minho out and make him sit beneath a tree.

"W-where's Anastasia?" I asked really softly like a whisper.

"..." Minho didn't say anything, just tilted down his head and sobbed.

I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Man, I know it's hard, but tell us what happened, we need to know."

"You won't like it...no one will..I'm sorry..I'm sorry..." Minho started crying, it was the worst scene I can see from Minho, the strong and powerful Minho now is like the weak and sad one, I feel even more sad when I see him this way.

"Minho, it's alright, listen, tell us, please."

"It's alright?! You call this alright when your twin got swallowed by a griever?!" Minho looked up and shouted with tears on his cheeks.

"What..."

"She's gone! She is gone Hans! Stacia's gone!" He cried even louder.

Tears started flowing down my cheeks too, I can't believe this. It can't be.

"I believe she'll survive, I believe." I whispered.

"Yeah." Was all Minho said as he slowly closed his eyes to rest.

I believe, I trust Stacia that she won't die and survive, I believe she will survive, she must make it, something tells me that she will definitely survive. I thought as I slowly sat down beside Minho and slowly closed my eyes. I heard Frypan shuffling and walked away to Clint and Jeff, I just remembered that he was there too, he didn't say a word, it must've been awkward for him.

Then the world faded.


	7. Book 1- Chapter 6

* I still recommend for you to see my fanfics in Quotev :D I use Quotev more, enjoy!

Chapter 6

_Everything's going to change….._

_Everything's going to change….._

_Everything's going to change….._

_Everything's going to change….._

_Everything's going to change….._

I kept on repeating the words in my head, what does it mean? Is this some kind of shucking prank from the gladers? Or is it a voodoo that the creators can make? What the shuck is it? It's already 2am, I still couldn't sleep, what the shuck….I still have to guide the new greenie tomorrow! Gosh, why do they have to elect me as the 'guide' for every new greenies? I shucking hate the work. I get a day off from running everyday when a new green appears, guess it's alright.

_Can't sleep, huh?_

_I thought you were asleep already._

_Nah, I just woke up and wanna chat with ma lil' sis._

_Shut up._

_What happened?_

_Nothing._

_Awww, my lil' sister is being so harsh._

_Shuck it._

_Come on', seriously, what is it?_

_I heard voices._

_What?_

_I heard voices from the creators._

_What did they say?_

_Everything is going to change. _

_….Weird, huh?_

_Yeah, really weird. What do you think is going to change?_

_Dunno, I guess something we didn't expect._

_We're gonna survive right?_

_Yeah, we will, come on', get some sleep, you have to give the greenbean the tour. Night._

_Yup. Good night. _

I glanced at Johan and noticed he's already asleep, I stared at the dark sky, and slowly slept.

I woke up by the long, plaintive scream that plunges into the depths of my soul, it was the greenie alarm, I have always hated the greenie alarm, it's really annoying. I yawned and saw that the gladers are already making a crowd to see the greenie like a bunch of animals herding. I stood up and washed my face, the alarm had stopped, the greenie's here soon. I rushed-walk to the box, there was a loud bang on the wall.

_Poor greenie, he must be scared now. _

_Oh, the greenie's here?_

_That wasn't meant for you._

_Well, I heard it._

_Concentrate on your job, Johan, you'll loose track of your pathway., _Johan's in the maze, he have to be careful.

_Me?, no no. I'm too awesome to be able to loose directions._

_Concentrate. Bye, greenie's here._

The gladers quickly opened the box's metal doors, showing the new greenbean inside, there were groans and disappointments, the gladers always wished another girl would appear.

The greenie is chubby, he had reddish brown curly hair, he's cute.

"We got a slopper, eh?" There were laughs from Gally's group.

"Aww, the greenie's all chubby and adorable."

"He matches a slopper perfectly."

"How old is he?"

"Will he be a slopper?"

"He looks young."

"Which keeper is he gonna get?"

"He looks like klunk."

"Shut your holes, shanks!" Alby demanded, "Grab the greenie up!"

Some gladers started hanging ropes down for the greenie to climb up. Then an unexpected thing happened….

"Eww! The greenie's klunking on his pants!"

"KLUNK!"

"Greenie's so scared he klunked on his pants."

"This is sure one great slopper!"

"Shut up! One more bloody word from any of you! I'll bloody throw you off the cliff!" Newt said as he glared at the gladers.

The greenie klunked on his pants, it was…honestly, nasty.

"What's your name? Don't be scared, we all came from the same place as you are now." I said softly, these shanks are making the greenie scared.

"I-I'm Chuck." There were laughs and giggles until Alby glared at the gladers.

"Okay, Chuck, I'm Anastasia, you're fine now, don't be scared and hop on that rope."

Chuck slowly hopped on the rope, his legs are shaking in fear, his face pale as snow, I feel so bad for him.

As soon as Chuck came out from the box, every single glader jumped out off the place like there was a huge explosion, some running away from Chuck in disgust.

"Chuck, don't worry, these shanks are always like this, now, I'll take you to shower and change your clothes, does that sound good?" I smiled as I guided him to the showers, all he did was nodded with a teary face and followed me quietly.

"Okay, we're here, go and shower, I'll bring you clothes, remember Chuck, you're fine now, ask me for help anytime."

I brought clothes for Chuck from the store room, it was a normal white shirt with brown straps and long pants, well, and also an underwear. I put the clothes down beside the shower and came out to wait for Chuck.

Minutes passed, Chuck came out with the new clothes on, he looked much better now.

"So, Chuck, again, I'm Anastasia, this is the glade, we're gladers, we didn't kidnap you or whatever, we were sent here like how you did too, we have our own jobs and we have to work on our jobs to be able to survive."

"Okay."

"I'll show you around, follow me."

The rest of the day was the normal boring day where I have to walk around with Chuck and introduce every single detail in the glade for him, except the griever and the telepathy part, that'll be for tomorrow. Chuck is actually a really funny and nice kid, he's doing well now.

_Anastasia, Stacia, answer me, this is important._

_What is it?_

_Stacia._

_What?!_

_Nick is dead._

_What!_

_Stacia, we're in section 7, we're gonna die, don't come, you have to survive, be the new leader. Good bye, sis._

_What! NO! JOHAN!_

_…._

_ANSWER ME JOHAN!_

Please don't be like what I think, please don't. I didn't think of anything now. I didn't even tell Chuck anything, I just sprinted into the maze without caring anything. Some gladers noticed me running into the maze and shouted for me.

_Johan!_

_…_

_Johan! Section 7 right?! Wait for me!_

_… _

_JOHAN!_

_…Don't….._

I sprinted as fast as I could to section 7, just 3 more lefts and 4 more rights I'll reach section 7.  
>As I turned the last right, I heard a loud scream from section 7.<p>

I ran and saw what horrified me, Johan and Minho are injured, they're fighting with 9 grievers.

"What hell happened!" I said as I pulled my arrows to kill the grievers, I keep my bow and arrows with me wherever I go.

"I told you not to come!" Johan groaned as he grabbed his stomach in pain from an attack of the grievers.

Both Johan and Minho are definitely injured seriously, Minho's whole stomach was bleeding, and Johan's the same as Minho except his face is covered in blood, plus they're freaking stung too!

"How am I supposed to be able to leave you guys! Shuck that!" I fought the grievers with my arrows, it's easier to fight the grievers with a long distance attack, I ran to one which is about to attack me, I jumped on the head and shot an an arrow at it, three are behind me, I picked three arrows, turned around and shot all of them in a one-shot hit, I looked back, 5 left.

I finally picked up 5 arrows and was ready to pull the bow with 5 arrows, "Grievers don't deserve to live." I said coldly as I shot to arrows to the grievers, they all groaned in pain.

"I swear I'll never make you mad at me…" Minho smirked, but he's about to faint now.

"Shut up! You'll waste energy!" I walked quickly and grabbed Minho on one side, then I grabbed Johan, who have fainted, Minho can still walk a bit, so it's okay.

"Minho, no matter what, stay with me, don't sleep yet like this shank, you can sleep as long as you want when we arrive at the glade, but not now." He smirked and nodded softly, he is sure going to faint soon.

I dragged Johan and Minho with all my strength, they are shucking heavy like elephants, Minho still tried his best to stay conscious, but the dude Johan didn't even care at all, we two, not including Johan walked as fast as we could to get out of the maze, we are close, but the door's going to close very soon.

"Alby! I NEED A SHUCKING HELP DRAGGING THESE SHANKS HERE!" I shouted, I really need help now, I didn't want to ask Newt because he has a limp, it might hurt him again.

Guess they didn't hear it, so I kept dragging these two, come on'! Just one more—

_Screechhhhh…._

Shuckkkkkkk! The doors! I made my pace faster, drag-running Johan and Minho, Minho tried to jog to help me all he can, I screamed for help again.

"ALBY! ANYONE! HELP HERE PLEASE!"

Then when I reached the last corridor, I saw the gladers staring at us in fright, they were all shouting for us to be quicker.

"I NEED A SHUCKING HELP DRAGGING THEM NOT FOR YOU SHANKS TO WATCH!"

I tried to make my pace quicker, just then, a figure came and helped me drag Johan... it was Newt.

He has a limp but still came and help me, woah. The pace is quicker now with Newt's help, we reached the door, pushed Johan out, then dragged Minho who now has fainted as soon as Newt came and help me, he was really holding his best. I squished through the closing doors with Newt, then we pushed off into the glade, there were cheers from the gladers and laughs.

Then the laugh stopped from a statement, "Where's Nick?", my heart dropped, I totally forgot about Nick! What happened to him?

"J-Johan told me he's dead."

"What?!" Alby exclaimed.

"What bloody happened?!"

"I don't know, I heard Johan calling for help in my head, I ran into the maze, saw Johan and Minho stung by grievers, Johan told me Nick's dead, I killed nine grievers, and tried to drag Johan and Minho out the maze, then Newt came and help."

"Man, no way!" Alby's face is pale.

"I guess we have to wait for Johan and Minho to heal, we'll have a gathering when they heal. Med-jacks! Take these two." Newt demanded.

Clint and Jeff both dragged Johan and Minho out.

"You should get checked too."

"No it's okay, I just need rest."

"Okay, go ahead, I'll take care of Chuck instead." Newt smiled softly.

I nodded and headed off to the showers. When I got changed and reached my bed, I'm already sleepy, man, it's tiring! All these really weird stuff are happening, can it be like what WICKED or the creators had told me? Everything's going to change…

_WICKED is good…._

The voice! The voice again! The same voice! But telling a different word! WICKED is good? How? They're shucking cruel.

I sighed, I just need rest now, I'll figure everything out tomorrow


	8. Book 1- Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Stacia!" Urghhh… please shucking shut up, I want to sleep…

"Stacia!" Oh lord, just let me sleep please!

"STACIA!" What do you want from me? Seriously!

"STACIAAA!" What the heckkk! Shut uppp!

"S-T-A-C-I-A! B-L-O-O-D-Y W-A-K-E U-P!" Ouch! My eyes flung open, my ears hurt so much! Who the heck did that?!

I looked around and my head hit an object beside me accidentally, and pain ran all over my forehand, this is one of the best waking up in the morning I've ever had.

"Owwww.." I turned and look at Newt who's sitting on the floor, what's he doing down there?

"Watcha' doin' down there Newt?" I laughed.

"You bloody turned around and hit me so hard I fell to the floor!" He glared jokily.

"Ohh! So you were the person screaming my name, thanks, and sorry."

"Your welcome." He said sarcastically. Newt is always really nice to me, we never had a real fight, actually, I've never had a fight with anyone in the glade except Gally, he turned back into the bully and the trouble maker again, which I don't know why. And one time, Gally pissed me off so much that I had to punch him on the face, he had a black eye for months, one of the memories every glader remembered to not piss me off.

"Why did you shout at me? You could've wake me up nicely, you know how I am when I'm angry."

"Two reasons, first, I woke you up nicely, but you're the bloody lazy type of glader where you will not wake up easily so I had to—."

He stopped because I glared at him, I was joking but I guess he believed that because he gulped and continued.

"Uhh well, so, yeah, I had to shout to make you wake up, and the second reason, really important, Minho bloody woke up." Newt finished.

Minho's back! I have to talk to him! Thank you he's alright! He must've got the memory from the changing now! I'll ask him every single thing!

"Don't be too happy, first, Minho didn't get the memories back, he wasn't stung, he was just injured seriously that he fainted, and secondly, Johan is both stung and injured."

My smile dropped a bit, but at least Minho's alright now. Wait, how about Nick?…

"We sent runners out today to find Nick already." Newt said trying to be normal as he can.

"Good that. I have to go to Minho now."

Newt nodded and walked with me to the homestead, where the injured will be put upstairs.

As soon as I opened the door, many eyes stared back to mine, I noticed only the keepers of all the jobs and Alby are here.

"Hey, shuckette." Minho who's sitting on a bed beside Johan's bed who's still unconscious smirked at me, the usual annoying smirk.. Oh, thank you so much he's alright! I ran and hugged him, every glader's mouth are open wide, Minho's too, but he hugged me back, I let go of him and smiled brightly.

"Thank you you're alright!" I shouted in joy.

Minho only laughed and nodded, he must be really tired and his injuries must be really painful..

"Ah-hem…umm….soo…. why're we here?" Frypan asked awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, we're here because we'll have a gathering right now, and right here." Alby cleared his throat too.

"What?" As soon as Alby finished, every voice spoke at the same time.

"Minho's bloody injured, you slinthead idiots, he can't move to the gathering hall." Newt stated the obvious, everyone snickered, Newt doesn't usually get annoyed, but when he does, everyone thinks it's funny.

"We're not waiting for Hans?" Minho asked.

"He'll take a bloody long time to heal, we have to do a gathering now."

There was silence for a moment until I spoke.

"Are Minho's injuries alright? How about Johan?" I asked Clint who's treating Johan and Jeff who is beside Clint.

They both looked at me and then Minho, what?

"Minho's fine comparing to your injuries last year, but Johan…well…we have to wait, but he'll go through the changing, it'll take days." Clint explained.

"Oh right, try your best." I smiled to cheer Clint and Jeff who looks so stressed.

They answered a smiled then continued to treat Johan.

"Umm.. hey, I'm still here." Minho said annoyed.

"So, can we go back to the topic?" Alby said, the tension rose, everyone sat back on their chairs which I don't know they have brought it to the homestead, I sat on the one beside Minho's bed.

"Stacia, tell us what happened first, why you ran without telling anyone into the maze."

"I heard in my head that Johan said he and Minho are injured in section 7, so I ran and went to help them, I killed nine grievers which are attacking them, Johan said Nick's dead in my head, we ran, Newt came and help me, that's all I know."

"How can we trust you?" Gally the usual trouble maker saying the usual thing he always say, 'how can we trust Stacia'.

"Gally, think whatever you think, but I know nothing like everyone else, and I'm saying the truth."

"Huh! What proof do you have—."

"Gally, please shut up, we're here not for shucking arguments but to discuss about this weird thing happening." Minho said coldly, he hates Gally more than anyone else in the glade.

"What—."

"Gally, bloody 'shut up'." Newt glared at Gally, really annoyed.

"Fine." Gally rolled his eyes.

Alby glared at Gally once more and asked me, "That's all you know right?"

"Yes, honestly, not lying."

"Stacia being a liar again." Gally rolled his eyes and grinned at me.

There were sighs from some gladers.

"Gally, we survive by trust, just trust her once more like before." Minho said. Everyone made an 'Oooo' sound because Minho have never said anything like this.

"Finally, you're clever for once." I smirked at him.

"Okay, so let's continue." Alby rose the tension again.

"Minho, is Stacia right?"

"Ok, I'll say this once because it's really annoying to say it all over again and again, 'yes', I think we shouldn't even care the rule about Stacia going into the maze or whatever because she saved two more lives again, she's also a runner, I think we have to focus on what happened not about Stacia."

"Alright, fair enough." Newt nodded.

"What happened Minho?" I asked Minho seriously.

He looked at every of us slowly then said shakily, "Nick is dead."

There were gasps and whispers.

"What? So it's true?….Are you sure?" No way, it can't be….Nick's the leader..

"I ran as usual, I'm supposed to go to section 4 today, Hans section 5, and Nick section 7, everything was normal until I heard a griever chasing me, I ran to section 5 and met Hans, we killed the griever, we are about to run back to the glade when we heard a loud scream from section 7, we ran and…man, it's 'unbelievable' man…..it's not possible, not at all…." Minho rubbed his forehead with his hands.

The room became silence.

"There are hundreds of them in section 7! In broad daylight! I mean, we know that grievers come in broad daylight too, but, this is not the same, I know in the whole glade only Hans and Stacia can kill grievers because others are either not allowed in the maze or we never met any in broad daylight except for Hans and Stacia, but this is not the same, no, not at all, there are hundreds! Full the pathway and the walls! It was Nick, those grievers killed Nick!"

"Maybe Nick will survive like me—."

"No Stacia, that time a griever swallowed you, but this time, I saw it, I saw it with Hans, they killed Nick with their machines and swallowed him.."

There was silence for minutes.

"We will have to make a funeral for him tomorrow, and cross his name off.." Alby looked down at the ground.

"End of gathering, tomorrow tell everyone to meet at the dead-heads, we'll make a funeral for Nick.." Newt said with teary eyes and slowly walked out of the room, the keepers started to walk out, except for me and Minho, well also Johan and the med-jacks too.

"It's alright Minho, I know what you are thinking, it's not your fault, right now we can only continue with our life and survive." I patted on his back, he gave me a small smile and lay down to sleep.

I walked to Johan, he looks so bad now, green veins showing all over his body and he's breathing heavily.

"Med-jacks, if Johan acts crazy because of the changing, separate him from Minho, he might cause danger." The med-jacks nodded and continued treating Johan.

I don't want to cry for Johan, I mean, I'm worried, but I know he's alright, I've never cried because of anything in the glade except a year ago because my injuries hurt so bad, and I know Johan wouldn't want me to cry because of him, he would want me to survive. I grabbed his hands and squeezed it then walked out of the room.

I saw the gladers hearing the news of Nick, there are many whispers and gasps from the gladers, I noticed Chuck sitting on a bench near the dead-heads. I decided to walk to him.

"How's life?" I sat down beside him.

He looked surprised but answered, "Honestly, sad."

"Yeah, I know right, W.I.C.K.E.D or the creators are cruel."

"You're a really good person."

"What?" I turned around to look at Chuck.

"To don't even care about your life and running into the maze to save three lives, that's one thing a really good person can do." He smiled.

"I just needed to do what I have, and thanks."

He nodded, "I know you want to cry, you should, it makes you feel better, I found out by crying many times since I woke up from the stupid box."

I snickered, "You're good at reading people's mind Chuck, thanks, but I have to be strong for other people, I have to be strong for Johan too."

"Well, my mind reading techniques are not as good as yours."

"You know that already?"

"Newt told me yesterday, and also, you're wrong."

"I'm wrong?"

"Yeah, being strong sometimes doesn't mean it'll make everything better, not everyone has to be strong for other people when you actually need to face pain, it's like trying to run away from pain when there's no other choice, but sometimes passing through pain will make you truly stronger."

Chuck is right…I have no choice but to accept the pain I'm feeling now…

"Thanks.." I said, my tears started forming up, then I couldn't hold it anymore, the tears ran down my face.

"Your welcome, come on' let's get dinner." Chuck cheered me up, he's really nice, I'll consider him one of my best friends from now on.

Dinner was normal, everyone tried to be normal and happy as usual, I sat on the same table but this time no Johan, Minho or Nick, but with Alby, Newt, and Chuck. We talked about funny things to forget about the pain, no one knew about my first painful cry in the glade except for Chuck and he agreed not to tell anyone.

At night time, I lay down on my sleeping bag normally, thinking about stuff.

_So, is this what's going to change?, _I laughed at myself, why did I try to talk to Johan telepathically? He's still unconscious.

_'Everything' is going to change, be careful._

What! I thought I would already be shocked if it was Johan, but 'this is not' Johan! Who is this?!

_Who are you!?_

_Remember, Thomas._

Thomas?


	9. Book 1- Chapter 8

*IMPORTANT NOTE: From now on there will be few people speaking telepathically(not spoiling :)), so I just wanted to note that I'm going to use symbols for when there are more than two character speaking telepathically. The ones with Italics with no symbol is Anastasia's, the Italics with a '~' symbol is Johan's, the Italics with a '*' symbol is for ...(not spoiling).. , and the Italics with a '-' symbol is for ...(not spoiling again).. It might get confusing so I'm doing it like this, thanks!  
>*Last note: I will always say this, but please come and see my fanfic on Quotev too :) Just search up my name 'littlelexxar2001' 3 Love you all!<p>

Chapter 8

1 month later…

After the sound a month before, there were no more sounds, everything was normal, I didn't tell anyone about the sounds except for Johan. Oh and yes, Johan recovered right after the day Minho woke up, it was really quick that Clint and Jeff nearly fainted, as expected of Johan, the tough guy. Everyone all tried to not think about Nick, we still didn't see him, and we assume he's dead, Alby's the new leader, and after Nick died, he always look really tired and exhausted.

Time passes by really quickly, this is the best day for Chuck, or so he said. Chuck will not be the greenie again, today there will be another greenie arriving, that's what makes him happy.

_Wonder what the new greenie looks like._

_Johan, I told you for the thousandth times already, concentrate on running._

_Nah, I'm fine._

_Nah, you're not._

_I wanna talkkk._

_No, bye._

"Stacy, stacy, stacy, the greenie's alarm is still not bloody on!" Newt came rushing to me with worried eyes.

"Come on, it's alright Newty, sometimes it comes late."

"Don't call me Newty."

"Then stop calling me Stacy." I laughed

"Get back to your work Newty, don't worry." I patted his back playfully, he patted mine back and smiled.

"Good that." He walked away to the gardens.

_Anastasia_

Can't I ever have a normal day?! It's the voice again!

_Who are you?!_

_Thomas._

_I know that, but 'who' are you actually—_

_Stace, I don't have time to talk, I'm trying to slow them down, listen to me, don't interrupt, trust me, please, I won't remember anything when I go in the maze, so listen._

_…, _I'm completely speechless…No one ever calls me Stace..

_Stace, 'everything' is going to change, there's no denying it, Austin's going to pull the trigger soon after I arrive at the glade, Stace, remember, 'the maze is a code'._

_What? Hey!_

_…_

_Hey! I don't understand a thing you said Tom—_

Did I just call him Tom? Am I that close to him? What is this—

*siren sounds*

There's the greenie. I tried to not think about 'Tom' and walked to the box.

Suddenly after the siren stopped, every single glader rushed to the box with the usual excited attitudes. Alby and Newt opened the cage, there were the really usual groans and disappointments, greenie's a boy. That's all I can know from the groans and disappointments.

There were rushes of questions.

"Look at that shank."

"How old is he?"

"Looks like a klunk in a t-shirt."

"You're the klunk, shuck face."

"Dude, it smells like feet down there!"

"Hope you enjoyed the one-way trip, greenie."

"Ain't no ticket back, bro."

These shucks are making the greenie scared, I pushed through the crowd and met the greenie's eyes, the eyes stared back at mine, for a moment, there was a little shock and then the confusing face again. He wore blue sleeves and normal long pants, his eyes

"Which keeper he's gonna get?"

"Slopper?"

"Stop it, Gally."

"All you shanks shut up! Another word from you all, I'll kick you off the maze!" Alby demanded the same thing as normally.

Gally jumped down to the box, grabbed the greenie roughly and spoke,

"Day one greenie, rise and shine." The greenie looked even more confused and just climbed up the wall still with confusion.

_This will be a hard one to deal with._

_Oh? Bad greenie?_

_Sorry that wasn't meant for you again._

_No prob, how's the greenie._

_Not bad, but like the curious type._

_If he hurts you I will—_

_No Johan, he's not the bloody sissy type, as Newt would say, but…_

_But?_

_He looks familiar._

_What?_

_No, nothing, keep on running, bye._

"Where is this place?" The greenie asked, he looked around carefully 360 degrees to every single glader and the details of the glade.

There were laughs from Gally's group.

"Greenie's gonna break his neck from looking around." There are giggles from some gladers.

The greenie turned around back to us after he finished looking around the walls.

"Stop calling me greenie, I'm Thomas."

Thomas! Is that the guy speaking in my head?

_Thomas?…_

The greenie's face turned pale, he looked at me straight into the eyes.

_You're not thinking this yourself Tom._

_Who are you?_

_I'm Anastasia, it seems we can speak telepathically too._

_What do you mean 'too'?_

_I can speak telepathically to another guy in this place, now you're the second person._

_What? I'm confused Stace._

I stopped for a moment, yes, he is that voice, Tom..

_Come on, I'll explain everything later, asking won't do anything better until tomorrow—_

"Why are you two bloody looking at each other like you're in love?" Newt asked with the other gladers chit chatting behind him.

"He can talk telepathically to me like Johan."

"WOW!"

"MAN!"

"SHUCK!"

"KLUNK!"

"What's with all these weird slangs?" Thomas walked to a tree and sat down quietly.

"It started all from her." Frypan pointed to me.

"No! When I came here, you all were already using it! Minho was the one who created the words!." I glared at Fry.

"But you use it the most, shuckette." Newt grinned.

"Minho?"

"He's out in the maze."

"Maze?"

"Greenie, the box came really late today, we can't have the tour now and you can freaking talk telepathically with Stacia!." Alby came to sit beside Thomas.

"Please! Just tell me what the place is now!"

"It's a long story, you should rest."

"Then tell me the long story!"

Alby sighed and he looked at me, I nodded for him to tell Thomas, he will not stop asking unless Alby tell him.

"This is the glade, we are gladers, the creators or 'W.I.C.K.E.D." sent us here, we all have the first day, like you now, we all have jobs here, the rules are easy, Stacia will tell you that later, out there's the maze—."

"What maze? Can't you—." Before Thomas can continue, Alby grabbed his collars and pulled him up, he looked scared a little.

"Stand up greenie! Stand up! No interruptions alright?!" Alby screamed, oh my goodness he's scaring the greenie!

Newt came patting Alby's back gently. "You're hurting the greenie more than helping shank, I'm sorry for our new klunk-in-the-head new leader." Thomas calmed down a bit.

"You know what? You're the greenbean klunk after Nick died." Alby then turned away and went inside the homestead.

"It's alright, he's always like that."Newt sighed.

"What about the t-t-telepathy p-part?" Frypan asked with his voice shaking.

"There might be bloody greenies who can talk telepathically too, we don't know, we're only here for only 2 years."

"Yeah, come on shanks! Back to work!" I shouted. The gladers groaned and walked to work in their places.

"Newt, can you come and show Tom around with me? He would still want the tour anyway." I asked him, whenever I feel sad or depressed I would ask Newt to stay with me, he would always smile back to me and cheer me up, he's so nice that I trust him the most like Johan and Minho. As usual, Newt walked to me and smiled.

"Sure, Stacy." Then looked back to Thomas who's still shocked under the tree. "Come on greenie! We don't wanna bloody be late and miss Fry's dinner!" Newt then grabbed Thomas by the arms.

"Welcome to the glade." I smiled at Thomas, "We are the gladers. You're not kidnapped, we're also shucking sent from the box, where you have woken up, we also lost our memories like you except from our names. The people who put us here are the creators, or what we call W.I.C.K.E.D. We all have jobs here, Newt'll tell you that and the rules, tomorrow I'll come and wake you up." Newt looked at me as if I have ditched him alone with Tom, well, I did.

"You're bloody leaving me alone with the greenie?!" Newt groaned jokily. Thomas seemed to calm down a lot now and also giggled.

"Yeah, can you tell Chuck to take care of Thomas's sleeping arrangements? I wanna talk to the sassy runners today." And that was meant for Minho and Johan, they're the most sassy people in the whole glade.

Newt laughed following with Thomas, they then walked around the glade together.

I walked around the glade and the doors to check the gladers, I'm third-in command now. Minutes later there was a scream from the homestead, arghh, I hate it when people scream because of the changing! It sounds horrible like _cranks _…hmm..where did the word come from? Whatever, I think right now Tom will be terrified because of the scream…poor him..

The changing and people getting injured became a quite normal thing for me, first the changing was so scary for me that I nearly cried the klunk out of me.

I thought of something else as I thought of Newt and Thomas.

_Hahaha new couple for the glade._

_Couple?_

_Yeah, the greenie and Newt will be good friends._

_Awww._

_Like the sassy couple._

_Hey, don't talk to me like that!_

_Awwww._

_Come onnn._

_Hahaha, where are you now?_

_1 more turn—_

"HEY! STOP!" There was a big shout from the West door, I noticed Johan reaching the glade as Gally pushed Thomas, wait, when did Thomas go near the maze? Thomas fell down really hard and Johan was sprinting the klunk out of him as usual and couldn't stop himself so he hit Gally while pushing Thomas really hard they all fell down on top of each other like sandwiches, Chuck was laughing really hard beside them. I ran quickly to check them out.

"You guys are hilarious." I laughed, Thomas was at the bottom, Gally the middle, and Johan on the top, they're all groaning. Other gladers started walking to us while laughing.

"Get out off me!" Thomas groaned.

"Shank! Johan get off!"

"Oww, sorryy" Johan jumped off them and made a face when he noticed he said sorry to Gally, whom he hate the most like Minho.

"Hiii Johan, this is Thomas, our new greenie, and he can talk telepathically to us."

Johan's eyes widened a little.

Thomas looked a little shocked when he met Johan's eyes, "Hey, I'm Thomas."

"Yo, I'm Johan, Anastasia's twin."

"I can tell that by the eyes."

"Yeah, everyone says that."

_~This greenie can talk to us in our minds too?~_

_Yeah, but I somehow know how to separate talking in my mind with you two._

_*I don't think you're right,* _This isn't Johan's voice, but Tom's.

_Wait, what?_

_~Haha, you failed Stacia~_

_No, I think when we're standing near each other, we can talk telepathically._

_*I don't think so, I heard you talking to your twin when he was running too, I like Newt, but do not prefer to be his couple, thank you.*_

_~Sneaky-peaky~_

_*No, somehow I just heard it.*_

_We're loosing control of this.._

_*Agree*_

_~Yeah~_

"Why are you three looking at each other like that?!" Gally asked. I looked around and I noticed every single glader are standing around us near the West door.

"We were talking telepathically."

"What?!" There was a loud exclaim from the maze and also huffs, we stood frozen, the figure came running near us, it was Minho.


	10. Book 1- Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Minho just came back from the maze, stopping right in front of me, Johan, and Thomas.

"What the shucking shuck did you just say?!"

"Okay, Minnie, you might be surprised but this is our new greenie."

"Shut up, Hans." Minho smirked then stared at Thomas for minutes, studying him.

_*What's up with this guy?_

_You know we can hear you right?_

_~I'm gonna tell Minhooooo_

_Shuck it Hans, Thomas, you should introduce yourself, it's getting awkward._

_*Uh, yeah, sure._

Thomas stood still for a second, "Uhh..Hey, I'm Thomas."

Minho smirked again, it's his habit, "Hey! I'm Minho, the keeper of the runners—."

"And the sassy one." I added, every gladers laughed loudly.

"Whatevaaaa~" Minho made his sound to be higher wishing it would sound out like a girl but it didn't, it sounded like a cow mooing.

"SHUCK! MINHO STOP IT! I CAN'T CONTROL MY LAUGH!" I screamed, the gladers are also laughing so hard like me, this is so funny!

For a millisecond I could see Minho blush a little, then it was the normal sarcastic smirky face.

The laugh continued for so long I had to crutch on my stomach.

"Haha. Wait, let's explain everything to Minho, since everyone's here already." Alby tried to not laugh again.

"I agree, if we continue bloody laughing, I think we all will be crazy soon."

'Crazy'….Why does this word feel weird to me?

"Phew! Okay, so Minho, as you may know, this is the new greenie, Thomas, when he came up from the box, he can talk telepathically too, and now us three can't control our telepathy, when someone talks in their mind, it goes to the other two too. That's all, so don't shucking freak out."

"I didn't freak out!"

"Haha yeah yeah."

"Soo?"

"Let's have a celebration!" Frypan yelled.

_What?_

_*What celebration?_

_~I do not have a shucking clue_

"What the heck, Fry?" Alby looked at Frypan, really confused.

"For the new greenie! That he can talk telepathically too! And also, I feel that it will be great once in a while right?" Frypan jumped with excitement with some gladers.

Gally's group just grinned.

_Oh no, Gally's gonna have a bad idea coming soon._

_*Who's Gally?_

_~The guy that pushed you_

_*Oh.._

_Don't worry, no one likes him too, well we used too a little._

_~Yeah, me and Minnie hate that klunk so much that we would throw klunk at him at anytime we want to._

_*What is a 'klunk'?_

_Poop._

_~Wow, really bold and straightforward Stacia._

_That's me._

_*Why is it called klunk? Who made it?_

_~It's because when we klunk on the pots it makes a klunk sound._

_Wow, you're more straightforward than me._

_*I still don't understand._

_~You won't dude, cuz you're the curious type._

_Oh, and by the way, Minho started it all._

_~And Gally_

_Then Alby used it too._

_~Then Stacia used these the most._

_Shut up_

_*Lol_

We stopped talking in our minds because I feel that every single eyes are staring at us, and it is true.

"Were you guys bloody talking telepathically again?"

"Um, yeah."

"Yup."

"Aha."

"Why?" I asked.

"You guys were looking at each other for a bloody full 5 minutes without talking or moving a single inch, it was bloody scary."

"It was shucking terrifying than grievers talking in human words." Minho grinned.

"Whatever, let's just do a celebration!"

Gally snickered evilly, "And let's have a fighting contest."

"Bloody no! We can't hurt each—."

Gally snapped, "Come on', don't be such a shank Newt! It's just for fun."

Minho rolled his eyes, so did Johan and Newt, Alby just glared at Gally.

"I want to know too how strong this new klunk greenie is." Gally snickered again and walked away with his group.

"He's always like that, don't worry." I tried to calm Thomas down, he looks like he can punch anyone right now.

"Yeah…"

"So.. When should we start?"

"The builders go and get the woods for fire, the fields come and get the fire ready with Newt, Fry, you get the foods and drinks or whatever, but please, not the 'juice', the others get 60 clothes, two different colours, each 30 cloths per colour, I have a better game than fighting, but we'll play this after Gally's game, Gally wouldn't like it if he didn't get to fight anyone. Oh, and the med-jacks, you get 8 short bandages. This will be fun~" I grinned evilly, this is going to be great for a celebration!

"You look so shucking scary when you grin like that, like a witch." Minho looked at me, acting like he's frightened.

"Never saw that grin before."

"What are you up for?"

"Secret :)"

I laughed evilly one last time, it's a really rare moment for me to laugh like this.

I heard some whispers from behind of the gladers talking about me being scary but they still went to do their jobs.

1 hour later…

It took like FOREVER to get all the equipments! Now we're all relaxing around the big fire we made, Newt and many gladers threw firing sticks to the fire, all laughing and chanting.

"WE ARE MIGHTY!"

"WE ARE AWESOME!"

"WE ARE BRAVE!"

"WE ARE COOL!"

"WE ARE FABULOUS!"

"WE ARE THE GLADERS!"

Everyone jumped and cheered.

Most of the runners only sat beside the gladers dancing and chanting, including Minho, it's really unbelievable that Minho's not really close with most of the gladers except the keepers, runners, and me, Hans, Newt, and Alby. And he seems to like Thomas too.

I saw Newt sat beside Thomas next to a huge log. Newt was pointing out the runners and talking stuff with Thomas. They're getting good together.

I walked to sit alone, I just wanted to see what Gally's going to do, I saw Gally and his group getting ropes and forming it into a bug circle on a spot where there's sand, oh well, he's serious about this, today there will be gladers getting hurt from him, Gally's actually strong even though he looks like a not athletic person, I'll try fighting with him too, it'll be fun.

From the corner of my eyes I can see Newt and Thomas looking at me, I think they're talking about me.

"HEYAAA GLADERSSS! FOOD IS HERE!" As soon as Frypan announced that food came, every single glader sprinted to the 'foods' like they haven't eaten for weeks, I walked slowly, so did the other runners and Minho, we actually kinda dislike running because we run everyday and it's really tiring.

When everyone got food and sat down, Frypan announced again, "MY PRECIOUS DELICIOUS GLORIOUS JUICE IS HERE TOO! YAY! FOR FREE EVERYONE! FOR FREEE!" He laughed evilly.

Every glader gulped, only Thomas is confused, oh, Thomas's doing well with Chuck too, they're good friends! That's good, because Chuck doesn't talk to me that much but we're close, I always go running in the maze.

Everyone got their juices and I can see some a pouring the juice out a little, but most are not, it will be disrespectful.

"Okay! Everyone! One the count of three, drink the juice together, and if I see one person not drinking, I'll force you to drink 3 jars of the juice! AHAHAHA"

Right now I think Johan regretted that he told Fry that the gladers didn't like the juice.

"One."

Oh no.

"Two."

Shuck!

"THREE!"

NO!

I noticed every glader forcing themselves to drink, even Gally, I decided to drink too.

Gulp…

THIS IS SO SHUCKING BITTER AND SALTY! IT TASTES LIKE KLUNK!

Everyone made disgusted faces, including me, Thomas even spit out the drink.

"I LOVE IT FRY!" Minho shouted sarcastically.

"THEN DRINK MORE!" Fry laughed and brought 3 jars of the juice for Minho. Minho regretted what he said, he made a look of 'SOS' to the gladers.

I grinned, I'll help him for once, he'll owe me.

Just as the drink is going to touch Minho's mouth, I exclaimed.

"Wait! I have an idea!"

"What?"

"Let's do a truth or dare game together!"

"SHUCK YEAH!"

"YAYY!"

"WOOHOO!"

"KLUNKK YAY!"

"WAHAHA"

There were shouts and laughs, phew, at least everyone forgot about the drink, Minho made a 'Thank you so shucking much' face to me.

"You owe me." I grinned and patted his back.

We all formed a circle around the fire sitting.

"So, how are we gonna start this?"

"I'll start from asking truth or dare to anyone here. The rules are easy everyone, if you get asked from someone, choose either truth or dare, then the person that asked you to answer will pick either a question or dare for you to answer depends on what you choose between truth or dare, the person who won't answer will get punished by drinking Fry's juice."

Everyone coughed again.

"Okay starting from me, truth or dare Johan?"

Johan stared at me, "Uhh, dare."

"I dare you to hug Minho for 10 seconds like a couple."

There were laughs from all the gladers.

"What the heck!" Minho eyes are wide open.

Johan turned around to actually hug Minho, we all counted down to ten, everyone laughed really hard. Minho tried to push Johan away but Johan wouldn't let go.

Minho is blushing a lot now, ahahaha, really rare moment.

Then everyone sat back down again.

"My turn, truth or dare Minnie?"

Minho glared at Johan, "Truth, no more shucking dares"

Johan made a face of 'You will regret this'

Minho gulped for a moment.

"If you have to be alone with another glader from the start for 1 month, who would it be?"

"No way—."

"Minho~~~~~"

Frypan pushed Minho to make him answer.

"Okay okay! Anastasia!" Minho shouted, then stopped because it looks like he didn't want to tell anyone that.

There are 'Ooo's' and 'Aw's' from the gladers.

"Hey hey! She's my sis'!"

Newt's face looked a little grumpy but he tried to control it.

Minho shook his head, "Truth or dare, Newt." He smirked.

"Truth."

"Do you like Stacia?"

There was a long awkward silence.

"Uhh.."

"The juice—."

"Okay! Yes! Bloody yes!"

This time the 'Oo's' and 'Aw's' are even louder.

Minho's smirk went down a little, but he still smirked.

"Truth or dare, Tommy?"

"Huh? Me?! Uhh…Truth, the dares are too scary."

"You're new here, who do you think will be a great friend for you."

"Chuck."

Phew, at least it wouldn't be so awkward for me.

"Truth or dare Stacia?"

Me?

"Truth."

"Who do like the most out of us?"

Oh wow, this question..

"I don't know! You guys are all my friends."

"If you had to pick one."

"I don't knowwwww~"

"I'll drink Fry's juice."

Everyone looked at me like they've seen the most unbelievable thing in their lives.

Fry looked a little shocked but got the drink for me, I gulped quickly and squeezed my eyes, yuck!

The truth or dare continued long until Gally wanted to fight.

—

We all now standing around the circle that Gally made.

Gally walked to the middle, turning around to look at each of us, "Truth or dare was okay, but this 'is' my game, the rules are easy, two people fight inside here, the one to be the last in the circle wins. Come on' first shank!"

Gally pulled a random guy who looked terrified now out.

Gally's friends counted on three, as soon as it was three, Gally knocked the guy out the circle in 30 seconds, then the next..next…next…and next…uncountable gladers, every glader cheered except for the runners, Minho, Thomas, Newt, Alby, and me who are just staring at the poor gladers who got hit uncountable times on the eyes and stomach.

We wanted to stop but if we stop now, Gally wouldn't like it and he will hurt people, we have to wait for the right time, it's okay, I'll revenge him when it's my game, I grinned at myself, this game will be fun…

Everything went normal until Gally called out for Chuck….


	11. Book 1- Chapter 10

**You can request more moments of #AnaNewt #AnaMin #AnaMas :))  
>***I decided to post till chapter 16 :)<p>

Chapter 10

"Hey, Chuck, shank, come!"

Chuck's face turned white. Johan, Minho, Thomas, Newt, and Alby walked to stand in front of Chuck, protecting him, I stood beside Chuck, comforting him.

"No!" Thomas screamed.

"Don't you dare do anything to Chuck." Johan glared at Gally coldly.

Minho just stared quietly.

"He's the youngest, no way, Gally." Alby folded his arms.

"A bloody 'no' for me." Newt glared at Gally then Gally's friends.

"Gally, no, Chuck is way too young!" Fry exclaimed.

"Gally…" Johan whispered, his eyes fierce and scary.

"Don't be a shank Chuck."

"You're so girly, even more than Stacia."

"Huh! Such a klunk."

"That's why he's a slopper."

"He even pooped on his pants!"

"LOL."

Gally's group of bullies snickered at Chuck, who now looks like he's going to cry.

"Chuck, it's okay, don't listen to them." I calmed Chuck down.

"Yeah, I agree with Stacy, don't bloody bother with Gally."

"Whatever Chuck! If wanna proof you're not a klunk, come out."

"Chuck, don't"

Chuck just stood there still.

"Chuck, listen to me." Thomas stared straight back at Chuck.

"I will." Chuck replied softly in a small whisper, there were gasps.

"No! Chuck!" The 'good' gladers all screamed.

"Can you guys just shut up? I'll be alright!" Chuck's shaking as he slowly walked to the middle of the circle.

"Huh! That's it!" Gally grinned. Shoot, we can't stop him now.

Chuck's legs are shaking too much, I can see Thomas ready to hit Gally at any time soon, but he was locked by one of Gally's friend and so did Johan, Newt, Alby, Frypan, and Minho got locked too.

One of Gally's friend came to me, I glared coldly, which I've never glared at anyone like this before. That dude gulped and decided not to lock me.

"Gally, whatever you shucking do, don't hurt Chuck." Minho spit.

I decided to keep quiet, if Gally knows I'm not locked he will eventually force someone to lock me.

"On the count of three!"

"1!" There were laughs from the bullies, but the other gladers just stood there, shocked.

"2!"

"NO!" Thomas screamed, trying to get free.

"3!"

Gally quickly punched Chuck on his stomach really hard that Chuck had to crutch on his stomach and fell down to the floor.

"YOU BLOODY SLINTHEAD GALLY!" Newt shouted, trying to get free.

"SHUCKING STOP IT!"

"NO!"

"I PROMISE ONE DAY I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!

"GALLY, STOP THIS NOW!"

"GALLY! STOP!"

I decided not to be quiet anymore and screamed,

"Gally! Since I warned you freaking shucking thousands of shucking times already to stop being a klunk, I'll fight you and plus! You hurt Chuck! That'll be a shucking bonus for me to kick the klunk out of you!" I said as I walked to Chuck, knelt down to him and called the med-jacks, he's alright, just some bruises on his stomach.

Gally seemed to be surprised I wasn't locked up like the others.

"Huh! I don't fight with girls."

There were 'Oo's' from the bullies.

"Huh! I don't like fighting with klunks like you too."

Gally's face turned red.

"Stacy! No! Don't!" Newt screamed.

"Stacia! Anastacia!" Minho even louder.

"Listen to us!" Thomas too.

"Stacia!" Johan cried in terror.

"I'm alright!" Seriously, most of them haven't ever seen me fight everyday yet, I think Johan's just acting that he's worried, not to be rude, but really, he has a plan, he knows Gally is no match for me.

_What are you planning?_

_*Who's planning what?_

_~I have a plan Stacia, Thomas, can you shut up for a sec, sorry but only listen, kay?_

_*Yeah._

_~Stacia, most of them haven't seen you fight yet, they think you're weak, just fight like Gally's a shucking griever, well, don't kill him though._

_*What?!_

_Okay Hans, you wanna join the fight too?_

_~Yeah, I'll find a way to help you a little—_

"Then, I have no mercy for you.." Gally grinned, I nodded at Johan, everyone looked confused.

"So do I."

I put down away my bow and arrows, and turned back to Gally.

"On three!"

"1!"

"Anastasia!" Newt exclaimed.

"2!"

"Fight the klunk out of him Stacia!" Minho shouted, everyone stared at Minho, Johan must've told him that I can take care of Gally.

"3!"

Gally did the same thing as he did to Chuck, but this will not be the same, I grabbed his hands, twisted it, turned around and threw him down to the floor.

Gally screamed in pain, but still stood up and ran back to me, I douched his hit, turned around facing his back, hit my elbows behind his back, he fell down to the floor, I pulled both of his arms out and twisted it.

"AHHHH!" Gally cried.

"Then say sorry."

"NOOO!"

I twisted his arms even more.

"AHHHHHHH! STOPPP!"

"Say the damn word."

"SORRYYY! I'M SORRY!"

I let go of his arms and turned around to look at the shocked faces of the gladers, Johan just grinned and said, "Guess you didn't need help."

Everyone's mouth are wide open.

"Stacy!"

I knew why Newt shouted to me like that, Gally is going to hit me from behind, I somehow was able to calculate where his hands are going to hit, I grabbed his arms from behind and twisted one last time it make a crack sound.

Gally cried in pain and fell to the floor like Chuck.

"From now on, no more hurting any other glader. Oh, and Gally, when you lose, you lose and accept it."

As soon as I picked up my bow and arrows, there were laughs and cheers for me.

"It's too late now, let's get to sleep, we'll play 'my' game tomorrow, and I wanted Gally to play this, but I guess he can't now."

There were groans and disappointments but everyone went to their hammocks in the sleeping ground.

_*That was awesome_

_Haha Thanks._

_~You don't know Stacia enough, she's a badass girl._

_*I figured that out_

_I'm not!_

_*Sure_

_~Yeah yeah._

"Chuckkkk!" Thomas screamed when he saw shuck coming out from the homestead.

"Chuckyy!"

"Heyy!"

"Glad you're alright!"

"Yeah, it's just a little bruise, thanks Stacia." He smiled at me.

"You're my friend, and that's what friends do :)"

"Chuck, you're in charge of Thomas's sleeping arrangements, tomorrow let him try out the—." Alby was going to finish when he was cut off by me.

"Alby, don't let him do the builders, he won't like it, let him try something else."

Alby nodded, "Then how about the fields? With Newt?"

"Yeah." Thomas agreed.

"Don't burn the kitchen like how I did." Minho smirked. Then everyone laughed.

About 15 more minutes everyone was already sleeping in there places, I noticed Thomas is sleeping the opposite of me, I heard him talking about Chuck that he wants to be a runner, well, that's exactly the same thing me and Johan thought of the first time we're here too.

Today's really tiring…I guess I'll rest and tomorrow I have to wake up early to run….section 6 tomorrow…

Just as I'm about to sleep, there was a quick flashback of my memories. 

_I'm standing in a huge house, not a exactly a house, more like a building with 1 floor but the space is huge that it can fit more than 60 people. The walls are white, there are spaces to practice fights and weapons in a room that is transparent, in another corner is a room with a huge sofa with a gigantic tv that's hung up on the wall which is also transparent, there's also a long corridor to the right of me, full with more separated rooms but not transparent._

_I'm about 14, standing on the training ground, the center of the building I'm in, I'm holding my usual bow and arrows, practicing numerous times with my weapon._

_"You're training hard?" A familiar voice spoke to me, it was Newt, but a younger version of him, his hair are still a little more brownish than now, he walked out from the separated rooms along the corridor with young Minho, Johan, Thomas, and a stranger I do not know, that time I wasn't surprised of the stranger somehow that he had an eye patch on his right eye, and on his left eye, his eyes are the mixture of green and blue, just like me and Johan, he's so familiar._

_"Yeah, I don't know when's the next time I'll get to practice again when I'm 'in' the glade thing."_

_"It's scary. It's really scary… Alby already went there, you're next, Thomas, umm, I mean Newt."_

_"We shouldn't call ourselves by our 'real' name, we should call ourselves by what W.I.C.K.E.D call us." The stranger which somehow I know his name starts with an 'A' said._

_"I really hate those shucks! I don't wanna lose my memories!" Minho shouted._

_"Shush! Be quiet, it isn't that scary tho." Johan teased._

_"It won't for bloody you two, you get to go on the same time."_

_"We won't forget each other right?" I asked, scared._

_"No, we won't, we'll keep these rings with ourselves alright? Don't loose it!" Newt smiled, we all grabbed each other's hands and laughed together. The rings Newt was talking about is the one we all bought together and printed our fake names on our own rings, wicked wouldn't let us bring anything related to our memories to the glade._

_I noticed I was holding the stranger's hands, I can see a glimpse of the name on the ring._

_'Austin'_


	12. Book 1- Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I woke up by someone shaking me, I'm a little stunned it was Minho, he never wakes me up.

He smiled, "Morning' Stacia, let's get ready, today Alby's coming too, yesterday I found a dead griever but it wasn't killed by you or Johan."

"What do you mean?" Then who killed the griever?

"It wasn't killed by an arrow or a sword, come' on, let's check it out today." He pulled me up.

I yawned, "Yeah, kay', how about Johan?"

"He's already ready for the maze, he said he's not coming with us."

"Oh, okay." That's weird, usually Johan will always come with me and Minho.

While I was walking to the kitchen to get ready, I thought about the memory I had back, it's really weird…Austin…Thomas had told me about it before…in my mind when he still have his memories.

"Stacia, hey! Stacia!"

"Huh? What?" I gazed at Minho.

"You're really quiet today. What's up?"

"No, nothing, I just had a dream and I think it's a flash of memory, I'll tell everyone later, today we'll have another celebration, I'll talk about it and play the game."

"Ok. Come'on don't make a face like you haven't klunked for weeks." He smirked.

I laughed and we went to the West door, I noticed Johan standing there too, what's with him today?

I patted his back.

"Johan, what happened?"

"Someone called me in my head, but it wasn't you or Thomas." For a moment, his eyes are shaky.

"It's okay, I also heard Tom saying that to me too, maybe the new greenie can talk telepathically too."

"No, Stacia, this is not the same."

"What the shuck are you talking about?" Minho asked, his eyebrows are like they're tied together.

"_I triggered the ending Hans, everything is going to change, remember..my name, Austin._ That's what he said."

"Oh shuck." Minho spat.

"…." I stood quiet.

"I had a memory flashback yesterday, there was this guy called Austin too."

Minho and Johan stared at me, shocked.

"Come on, let's concentrate on running, and when we come back let's have gathering with every single person in the glade."

"Yeah."

"Yup."

_Screechhhh…._

"What is that?!" I heard a scream from Thomas, Newt was showing the 'window' to Thomas, he must've seen a griever already, Newt and Thomas noticed us so they waved for us and that's when I also saw Alby already beside me, Minho, and Johan. We waved back.

"Stacia, come on." Minho said, Johan already went sprinting into the maze, so did the other runners in different doors, I nodded.

That is when I sprinted into the maze, Alby followed then Minho at the end.

I kept my pace steadily, it's all so normal for me, I heard huffs from Alby, and a little from Minho.

"Where's the dead griever, Minho?" I shouted to the back.

"Somewhere near section 7!" He shouted back.

"Shuck, why does it always have to be section 7!"

I headed straight to section 7, just 5 more lefts, 4 more long corridors, and 2 more rights. I ran really fast like a cheetah, usually, I'm given only one section to memorize, but most of the days I'll memorize 2-4 sections because I finished the first one early.

The huffs behind became louder, I didn't turn around though.

"Shuck….S..stacia…S..Slow…Your..Shucking..Pace." Minho panted, so did Alby, I slowed down a little, I'll have a break too, today's really hot, I'm burning.

"Let's have a break—."

As soon I said 'break', Minho and Alby sat and leaned to the walls, I sat beside Minho.

"You run too fast Stacia, and your shucking stamina is like 60 boys all put together in a girl." Minho smirked, he already recovered from the running, but Alby's still panting a little.

"Thanks, I guess, let's go, I wanna go to the glade early today, I wanna celebrate and get ready. Oh! Today there's going to be supplies coming too! I wish there'll be something for me at least. Not to mention there's never something for me in the supplies except for the…"

I don't wanna talk about that, it's a 'girls needed' thing, and I think Minho and Alby got the point so they just nodded.

We stood up and ran for 1 more hour, I slowed my pace than before.

We finally reached section 7, I slowed down the pace into a jog, I sneaked into the section.

"Where is it Minho? You lead now."

I said as I ran to the back, then Minho took the lead, he turned around the right, going to the 'blades', the scariest part of section 7, where there are many blades attached next to each other.

He turned into a corner.

Unbelievable.

The griever is lying on the floor dead, but no marks of my arrows or from the sword of Johan.

Alby sneaked to the griever, he shouldn't go near the griever.

"Alby! . !" Minho shout whispered.

"No! Alby!"

Alby kept on going near the creature.

Wait, I don't the the griever is dead—

"AhhHHHHH!" Alby screamed on the top of is lungs. The griever from before that looked like it was dead suddenly came back to life, it stung Alby!

"ALBYYYY!" Minho screamed.

I picked up my arrows, but luck was not on my side, another griever…'grievers', oh my goodness! There's thousands of them behind me and Minho! It grabbed my arrows and broke all of them.

"WHAT THE SHUCK!"

"WHAT IS THIS MINHO?!"

"IT'S THE SHUCKING SAME THING I MET WITH JOHAN!"

"Minho! Grab Alby now! We can't fight this much! We 'have' to run!"

Minho ran to Alby, grabbed Alby and supported him, he started running away, I followed him closely.

There's millions of them! All covering the floor and the walls!

"Run as fast as you can Minho!"

We ran and ran for hours, it's slow because we had to drag Alby, shuck, the grievers are still following us! There were some in front of us, blocking the right way out the glade, we had to run away then come back to the right path for the 10th time already.

_Johan!_

_…_

_Thomas!_

_…_

_Anyone!_

_…_

_I need help!_

_…_

Why aren't they answering me?! For the first time I panted.

"They're not answering me in my head!"

"Shuck! Just run!"

_I triggered the ending, Stacie._

_Who are you?!_

_I'm sorry._

_Who?_

_They're putting me into the glade soon._

_Answer me!_

_Stacie. The maze is a 'code'._

_Hey!_

"Minho!"

"What?!"

"Someone just talked to me telepathically!"

"Is it—."

"No! A stranger! Saying he triggered the ending, the maze is a code!"

"What?!"

"Minho! Dug!" Minho dug as I said, there was a machine flying to him.

I looked at my digital watch, oh no! It's already 5:58pm!

"We have two minutes! Come on! just one more turn!"

_Screechhhhh…_

I noticed there are no more grievers following us, since when?

I started to hear shouts from the glade as I turned the last corner with Minho, I saw the horror faces of the gladers, Thomas is right in the middle shocked, Newt is whispering us to be able to reach the glade, Chuck shouting at us to let go of Alby and run, no way!

Minho groaned.

Just then when the door's closing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>Thomas ran into the maze.<p> 


	13. Book 1- Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The shucking greenie Thomas ran into the maze, the walls closed shut, everything became silence.

Minho looked like he wanted to beat the crap out of Thomas.

"Great. Awesome. Fabulous. For being so brave to kill yourself. You're dead." He said while scratching his head.

"Calm your yourself Minho, we're not dead yet."

Thomas shook his head, "No, no."

"We're all dead, and for a moment greenie, you get to choose to live or kill yourself, you choose to die. Great."

"No, there must be a way."

"Yes there is, and Minho, we are 'not' dead, remember how many times I survived in here? And you once survived alone too." How can Minho think like this, we can do it, seriously.

"Stacia, it's not the same..that time there were no more than dozens, this time… 'thousands'. You lost your arrows, and there's about thousands of grievers waiting to eat us as shucking dinners in the maze."

"This can't be true." Thomas said while slowly walking to Alby, his face pale.

"It is greenie, we will not survive. Man, man...I've never been this shuck scared..." Minho said slowly as he walked to sit next to Alby checking his pulse, I guess Alby's still alive because Minho nodded his head to Thomas.

"Minho, don't go pointing around saying we're not going to survive, come on' we can do it."

Thomas agreed, "There must be a way!"

Minho let out a loud sigh and nodded.

We looked around for ways, Thomas kept asking questions until Minho got mad and had nearly punched Thomas the third time. The silence continued for long until…

"The walls! Hang Alby on the walls! That'll be easier for us when we run away from the grievers!"

That's actually a good idea form Thomas.

"How?" Minho asked.

"The ivy vines, Minho." I said as I quickly pulled the ivy vines to make a knot. Thomas came beside me helping to make the huge knot of ivy vines into a long thick rope.

Minho went to grab Alby and dragged him to lean against the walls.

Me and Thomas finished the long rope, we attached it to Alby, around his waist, arms, and legs, then we made another long rope and tied it to Alby again, like making a long thick tail for Alby. I climbed to halfway of the walls, Thomas and Minho threw the rope to me, I tied the rope to a really thick ivy. I slowly climbed down, then we started pulling the rope so Alby can be about halfway of the walls.

"It's actually working!" I screamed in happiness.

"Yes!"

"Shuck!"

Just as Thomas is about to tie the rope to another thick ivy, something screeched from behind. 

Grievers.

"SHUCK! WE HAVE TO RUN. NOW! The best way is to separate!" Minho said as he is about to sprint away.

"Minho! We should all stay together!"

Minho shook his head, he cupped my face with his thick hands, "Stacia, you know I want to be with you, but trust me, being together will 'not' work this time. Be careful. I promise we will all see each other again." He said as he hugged me quickly, then he ran off into the maze.

"Stacia! Help me!" Thomas shouted, I quickly ran to help Tom tie Alby.

Wait, I can't leave Tom alone!

"Thomas, follow me—."

_Click..clack…click..clack.._

I was interrupted by the sound of those shuck grievers walking. It is near.

"We have to get moving, run with me and follow me no matter what."

I said as I sprinted to section 5, I'm so surprised Tom is 'really' quick, he runs as the same pace as me, not even panting, turns to turns, we still heard noises following us.

_Click.._

I stopped suddenly that Thomas nearly hit my back. The grievers are in front of us. We have to separate now, or else we won't survive.

_Clack…_

I slowly turned around behind me. _Grievers._ The turned back to the front again. _Grievers._

_There are grievers around us, we're trapped in this long corridor. Shuck._

_I figured that out._

_Thomas, we have to separate, you run away behind you, so you can feel familiar with the trials, I'll run away to the front, you keep running somewhere around the doors so you won't forget the patterns, it's going to change too, don't go near the sections, when they change, it's dangerous, keep on running, even find Minho if you can, stay alert, stay alive. On three._

_Wait!_

_1_

_!_

_2_

_!_

_3!_

On three we both separated from each other, the grievers looked stunned, thank goodness that there are not thousands of them this time so I'm able to have space to run, I sprinted as fast as I could, my legs are sore now, I didn't even stop even there are no more grievers behind me, I want to know how Thomas is now, and also Minho…

I decided to run to the cliff, the edge of the whole maze, we found the patterns, the whole maze, and this is the edge of everything.

When I reached the cliff, I took a rest, when a griever comes, I'll trick them to fall off the cliff, everything will fall down nonstop down the cliff, not even a sound at the end—

Just then, something hit me on the head hard, I fell down to the hard floor. Everything turned into darkness.

Thomas's POV

3!

I ran away pass the grievers behind me, back to where I have came with Stace, I don't even know if I can remember all the paths, but somehow the maze seems really familiar for me, like I've seen every single details before.

_Left, right, another left, left, right, long corridor, right._

As I ran, I saw a griever, and yes, only a 'griever', thank goodness there's only one, it screamed like crazy and ran to me, as it was about to hit me, I dug quickly and ran pass it, it looked stunned but recovered and came following.

I feel that I saw the maze before, I have seen it. Somewhere. Somehow.

As I turned to the right, I hit someone really hard we both fell down, but the other person steadied himself and grabbed me to follow him, it was Minho.

"Minho!"

"That's my name!"

I rolled my eyes, but I'm happy to see him again!

"Why?"

"I saw what you did there greenie! That move! The dug! Gave me an idea we can still be alive!"

"Well, yeah."

"You're one good shuck."

"Um, I guess so, thanks."

Minho smirked, we ran to the cliff, what we saw. Terrified me. There was a huge pile of blood on the floor.

Minho's smirk went down completely, what is it?

"Why are you making a face life that? What happened here."

Minho turned around slowly, his face pale. He pointed to the pile of blood.

"Grievers don't have red coloured blood, the blood is fresh.." His hands are shaking in fear.

Wait! The only ones stuck in the maze is me, Minho….and Stace. Stacia! That's Stace's blood?! What the heck happened!?

I gasped, Minho just shook his head and sat down, rubbing his face because of the tears that are forming.

I sat down beside him, patted his back. "Dude, Minho, don't give up yet, maybe Stace survived. You have to trust her."

"Yeah..man, I'm scared." Minho's tears started running down his face, I have never thought I would see Minho crying in front of me, this is a really rare moment from him.

"Minho, right now, we have to calm down, I'm scared too, she would want us to survive, we have to survive for her, and I am sure she is doing the same thing.

Minho sobbed, "Thanks…"

"Your—."

_Click….Clack…..Click…_

"Minho! Get up!" I said as I grabbed Minho up, he quickly rubbed off his tears.

There are about 4 grievers in front of us, we're trapped.

Minho thought for a moment until he gave an idea, "I have a plan, on three—."

"I get it, I get it."

He wants us to do the move I did before and let the grievers fall down off the cliff.

"1."

"2."

"3! Now!" Minho screamed, we ran to the grievers, just as we're about to reach one, we dug, about 3 grievers couldn't stop and ran off the cliff, there is one left, me and Minho ran as fast as we could away and away….

We rested in a corner, Minho's face expression still showed he's so worried of Stace. I am, too.

_Stace!_

_…._

_Answer me! Please! Stacia!_

_…._

_Please!_

_What?!_

_Johan!_

_What the heck happened?! FINALLY YOU ARE ANSWERING!_

_Johan! Listen!_

_What?!_

_Stace is missing._

_WHAT?!  
>Minho ran away, Stace ran with me, we were trapped on both ways of the corridor, we separated, Stace ran to the front, I ran to the back, I met Minho, we killed 3 grievers, we saw blood near the cliff, it's Stace's blood, she's missing.<em>

_What?….._

_Johan, listen_

_What…..no…no way…_

_Johan, I know you're scared, we are all scared. She 'will' survive—_

_-I'm going to pull the trigger very soon-_

_*…Did you hear that Johan?_

_~Yes._

_-Stace will be alright, everything is going to change-_

_*Who are you?!_

_~What's changing?!_

_-I am Austin, 'everything' is changing, beware, I'm sorry._

Who is Austin?!…What's changing?! Why apologizing to us?…

"Hey! Thomas! Greenie!"

"Huh? What?"

"You were staring at the walls not answering me."

"Oh, I was talking to Johan, and a stranger called 'Austin'."

"What?"

"Whatever, we have to concentrate, let's try finding Stace, then if we can't, we have to bring Alby back."

Minho just nodded.

We ran around, no clue at all. It's going to be morning really soon, I can't believe we are surviving….without Stace…

Minho's expression is showing that he's really going to cry at anytime soon.

"Minho, I know you want to—."

"No! We 'have' to find her!"

"Minho—."

"No!"

"Listen—."

"We have to—."

"Shut up! Minho! Listen!" I grabbed Minho's shoulders, we stopped running.

"Listen to me!"

Minho looked at me with teary eyes.

"I know you want to find her, but think of Alby too, please, everyone is waiting for us, we can search for her again, she's one strong girl, she can do it."

"But I promised her.."

"Believe me, she would want us to go back first."

Minho sighed, he nodded slowly and started running back to Alby.

_Johan? Stace?_

_…._

_Anyone, answer, please._

_….._

_Stace! Johan?!_

_….._

Ugrhhh, it's not working!

We arrived in front of Alby, I'm glad he's still in one piece. We brought him down, slowly dragged him to the doors. Silence grew, Minho always made loud sighs every single minute.

_Screechhh…._

It was from the right of us, the walls are opening.

We turned the last right, saw the pale shocked faces of the gladers.

It was like heaven, sunlight shone to my face from the glade, but I would be more happy if we came with Stace too.

Newt quickly looked to Alby and us in wide eyes, then started looking around for…

"Stacia? Where's Stacia? A-Anastasia?!"

"I'm sorry…." Minho's tears are about to fall.

Johan pushed right through the crowd, "Med-jacks! Tend Alby!"

Clint and Jeff quickly dragged Alby out, the tension grew.

Newt, Minho, Johan, and me are staring at each other, nothing will come out from our mouths.

"I got stuck in a corridor with Stace, we separated, I met Minho, we killed 3 grievers at the cliff, and the main point is, we saw human blood, we think it's Stace's…."

There were gasps from the gladers.

"You're not bloody joking right?!" Newt rubbed his face with tears.

Minho looked down at the floor, holding his tears.

"…Shuck…Why is it always her?" Johan covered his face with his hands and let out a long sigh.

I nodded, slowly, even though I knew Stace for not long, I still think she's one really good person.

_*Please survive. Please Stace, everyone's worried about you.._

_~You think that'll shucking work?_

_*At least I'm trying_

_~What do we do?_

_*We have to be calm about all of this, we have to concentrate on the stranger 'Austin'. Stace _

_will survive…._

_~Yeah…_

Everything became silence, everyone are all in their own thought.

Some are already sobbing and crying.

I looked around at every glader, Stace is one 'important' person..

Newt shook his head with tears.

Johan sighed thousands of times.

Minho couldn't control his tears and walked around trying to stop it from running down his face.

Chuck sobbed with Frypan.

Man, Stace, please...

We were interrupted by a figure walking slowly from the west opening corridor, every eyes turned to the figure. Shocked


	14. Book 1- Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Anastasia's POV

I woke up with _pain. _That ran all over me, I'm going to blackout again soon,

_ugrghh… _

But I can't! I have to go back to the glade first, they're worried of me.

I didn't know what hit my head, but I just know that I loss lots of blood, there is a pile of blood on the floor, well, my blood. Shuck, great, my head is bleeding badly.

I stood up slowly, leaning against the wall.

_Ouch._

Whatever the heck hit me on the head, I'll kick that shuck to space.

I looked at my digital watch, shuck, the doors are closing soon, I have to go back, I slowly walked out from the cliff, I won't run or jog anymore, who knows what will happen if I run with my head bleeding like a murderer, as what Minho would say. I want to see them, I have to survive.

_Thomas?_

OWWW!

Shuck! If I use my telepathy, my head hurts so much! It feels like hammers crushing my skull! What do I do?!

Let's try again.

_Johan—_

"Ow!" I cried in pain and held my head, nope, not gonna use it anymore.

_Click._

I turned around to my back, my eyes widened.

"Oh my holy shucking goodness!" I wanted to scream but my head hurts! That's…a griever! But not a normal one 'at all'.

It roared, oh lord, please, I CAN'T RUN! Seriously!

I rush-walked away, what do I do?!

The griever roared again, it slowly turn around to me with the nasty face.

You know what is weird with that griever?! Actually, the 'Griever King'. It's 'HUGE', the griever is 4-5 times bigger than the usual one! It's teeth are sharper than sharks, there are twice the machine of the normal grievers, please let this be the only one in the whole shucking maze!

It followed me slowly.

_Thank goodness it isn't running._

"Ow!" I screamed in pain, I accidentally used telepathy. I groaned and kept on walking.

Don't tell me that this thing hit my head at the cliff. Like it can hear me, the griever King roared again.

"Whoever made this creature, I'm not appreciating it at all." I whispered.

I'm going to blackout soon, I loss too much blood, I will faint, this griever King will eat me.

"Help.." I screamed, my voice croaky, pain ran all over my head, I'm dizzy now.

_Click…Clack…_

"Someone! Help…"

I turned to a corner and there was no more strength inside me anymore, soon, darkness approached me for what is like the millionth time….

-

"Chancellor, do you think that the griever King will actually make the variables give more outstanding results?" I heard voices around me, I squinted at the lights shining to my face.

"Yes, . The variables are reacting nicely, giving us great results, especially from Subject A5, A7, and Thomas. They're having a reaction called 'love'." Another voice spoke.

What are the variables? The gladers? Where am I? Thomas? Love? What?

"Indeed, , please don't worry about your child, the griever King was meant to hit her in the head so we can get better results, we are sorry about this, but this is for the world, for human, to bring back humanity. Please understand us." A man said, I saw shadows from the corner of my eyes, I'll pretend to be asleep, I have to know what happened.

"I do, I have been working with W.I.C.K.E.D long enough to understand that, please just don't be too harsh to the little kids, I mean, variables…" I guess that was ' '

"Oh, Mrs. Janet Von Shwett Penoler, we are kind enough to already let your child, subject A0, to remember her real name, not fake ones like the other variables, I suppose you should do your job more nicely and help us." The man spoke again, I am not liking him.

Wait…Subject A0? Isn't that me? Like what the man in the white suit told me? ? Why is that name so familiar? If she's my mom, isn't she Johan's too?

"Mr. Dodds, I know, I do know how kind you are, but I feel really sorry for the other two of my child, the poor boys…who didn't get their real names."

"I'm afraid those variables—."

"Oh, please, do not call them variables."

Mr. Dodds sighed, then continued, "I'm afraid Aiden Von Shwett Penoler and Anthony Von Shwett Penoler are an exception, we cannot have more than one of the variables— the boys to remember their real names, it is too risky for them to have their memories back."

"Alright alright, settle down you two, Mrs. Dodds, please go to the control center to get Anastasia ready for her to get back into the glade, we're finished with her 'change'." The chancellor said.

What? I changed? Shuck. I'm confused!

I heard the door close, then the chancellor continued, "Mrs. Penoler, I'm afraid we cannot let that happen, as you may know, W.I.C.K.E.D. is formed to save human, to bring back the normal life, Anastasia's a good girl, we'll give her back important memories when she's stung from the griever King, prepare for her change, oh, and also, prepare to put Austin—Anthony to the glade. See you, ."

sighed, I heard footsteps near me, I'm too afraid to open my eyes, I pretended to be asleep.

"Anastasia, my dear, I don't know if you're awake or not, but please listen to me if you are, I am the mother of a triplet, Janet Von Shwett Penoler, everything is going to change, the maze is a code, you 'will' change, you are important, I love you, and your brothers…."

I didn't know why but tears fell down my eyes as I felt my whole body is free. 

_Ughh…_

The next thing I felt was, pain. Again.

What was that about? Janet's my mom and Johan's, wait, also the Austin guy? I'm confused! Their real names? I'm important? I'm changing?

Forget it. I have to get back to the glade.

I held my head, great. They did not tend my head properly—

Wait. I'm holding something. A bag?

I opened the bag slowly, shocked, it's the rings! The rings I had the memory back about! I searched up through the glader's names, I found mine and wore it, at least they didn't throw it away!

My head is still bleeding a bit, but they wrapped bandages around my head to stop the blood.

I have to get back to the glade!

I looked at my watch, oh no! 5:46pm!

I jogged, yes! At least I can jog now!

I jogged for minutes, thank you! The door's still open! I ran out to the glade, but wait, why is it so quiet?!

.

.

.

Where are the others?

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

The glade's empty, there's no people, where are they?


	15. Book 1- Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I looked around, confused.

But what matters most now is that I feel dizzy,

I will faint soon.

"Hey! Help!" I screamed for help.

Wait, I have to be calm, I have to find them.

I walked around, trying to stay awake.

"STACIA!"

"STACE!"

"STACY!"

"ANASTACIAAAAAA!" I heard really loud screams from behind me, I turned around, saw the gladers behind Minho, Newt, Thomas, and Johan who are rushing to me, thank goodness, thank you…

I smiled, but it was a weak smile, my head is spinning non stop.

Minho reached me first with Thomas, surprisingly Thomas is really quick in running, Johan and Newt came with his limp.

Minho who reached first came hugging me really tight and spun me around, I'll really appreciate it if it didn't hurt me!

"M-Minho." I tried to stop Minho from spinning me, I'll faint again soon.

"Bloody put her down Minho! She's hurt!"

As soon as Minho heard that, like he realized what he did, he blushed and gently put me down, he then smiled at me with the kindest smile I've never seen from him before.

"That's ma' lil' sis'!" Johan nearly screamed, he came and held my hands, then had to let go when Thomas came to check me.

Thomas checked around me for more injuries.

"Are you okay?" Thomas smiled to me.

"Yeah" I smiled back. Actually, not quite, I'm dizzy.

They all nodded, but I know something from their eyes are weird, I think my injuries 'are bad' because there were gasps from the gladers. And I agree, because I have to keep wiping the blood draining down to my eyes, it hurts so much!

Then Newt walked to me, his eyes warm and kind as usual, it makes my pain slowly go away. He walked to me and gently hugged me, not like Minho's dizzy shucking hug.

"I'm really, really glad you're alright." He whispered.

"Hey, hey! That's too long already! My turn!" Minho smirked, but there's something in his eyes.

Thomas rolled his eyes to Minho, then looked at me in concern.

Johan whooped, "Damnnn! Ma' lil' sis's really hot, yeah?"

Minho, Newt, and Thomas cleared their throats, I can see them blushing.

_Oh wow—_

"Ow!" I cried in pain because my head hurts so much, this time Minho, Thomas, Newt, and Johan all came around me to support me from falling.

"Are you really okay?!" Thomas nearly let out a cry.

"You have to bloody go to the homestead!" Newt said, his eyebrows are like a bow now.

"Shucking slowly carry her." Johan said as he held my right arm, Newt my left arm, Thomas the back of me, and Minho the front of me.

"Careful, Stacia." Minho said, his voice shaking a bit.

As soon as I went near the gladers, the gasps grew even louder, but I saw Newt, Minho, Thomas, and Johan shushing the gladers to be quiet like they didn't want me to know about my injuries. Is it really that bad?

"Hey, is my—." I stopped suddenly because the pain on my head, what is happening?! I crutched down to the floor, Newt supported me, Minho held my hands for me to be calm.

"BLOODY MED-JACKS! COME HERE!" Newt screamed while supporting me to stand up. He looked like snow now, his face really pale white.

"SHUCKING MED-JACKS!" Johan was louder, he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Clint and Jeff ran out the homestead like crazy and ran to me, they gasped but quickly got some cloth to cover my head.

"Are you okay?!" Thomas held my hands, while everyone dragged me slowly to the homestead. I can't say anything now, the pain is too bad, my vision is blur, I don't want to say anything now…

I sat down on the bed, Jeff went to get the bandages and medicines, Clint stayed with me, while the other gladers are filling the room, shocked.

Just then, I remembered what happened to me in the maze, a really important thing, a serious thing. I 'have' to tell them, I have to tell them no matter how much my pain hurts.

"Hey….guys…Ughhh…" I held my head again. Please, stop, it hurts too much.

"Don't bloody talk now!" Newt looked at me with worried eyes.

"I agree." Johan sighed.

I gathered one last breath, and let out a sentence I had too.

"…Griever…King…." I said in a small whisper, wishing at least someone heard it.

Then darkness covered me up again…..

"Urghh…" I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes.

I looked around the room, I'm in the homestead, luckily, the pain on my head is gone, but I still felt a little dizzy.

I touched my head, bandages, then checked my hands, the ring. Wait! How about the bag?! The bag of the rings?!

"Looking for this?"

I turned, and met the usual smirk form Minho, holding the bag of rings, but there was something weird on his smile. Then Newt came in with Thomas, Johan and the keepers.

Great. We're having another gathering.

"Stacy, we're glad you're fine. Really really glad, but first of all, tell us what happened. Please." Newt was serious than ever, so I sighed, and told the whole story to the keepers.

The tension grew as I told about the griever King and .

"So that's why—." Frypan covered his mouth like he nearly let out a secret.

Every eyes stared to him like he told the worst secret ever.

"What? Now you guys tell me what happened. Where were you?"

Everyone stared at an object, some shaking their heads, not telling me.

"What is it?" What the shuck is up with them?

"There's two really bad news, well, the last one not really bad, but we're worried." Minho said with a blank expression, holding his real expression. Others nodded.

"Then tell me."

"Another bloody greenie came, he's called Austin, exactly like you explained from your memories, he wears an eyepatch, looks bloody exactly like Johny and you." Newt rubbed his face.

What the heck? A greenie? No way! Shouldn't greenies come once a month?

"How about Alby?"

"He's fine, just need rest." Johan whispered, a worried look on his face.

"Come on! What is it?"

"Stace, we want you to listen, and be calm, there's many things changing, and we need you to listen." Thomas came closer to me and sat beside my bed.

I nodded.

"First, a new greenie came even though it isn't a month yet, secondly, the greenie is your bro and Johan's, thirdly, you told us about the griever king, which scares us, fourthly, the supplies didn't come up for a week now, fifthly Alby got stung badly, sixth, the note which came with the greenie is 'He's the last one, ever', there was also a pack of bow and arrows for you with a note saying 'She is important, but dangerous too', and lastly, the serious of all, you changed."

Thomas said with a really shaky voice when he said 'change'.

Everyone stood quiet, Newt came to sat beside and grabbed my hand for comfort. Minho tried to smirk but it didn't come out properly. Johan shook his head.

"Tell me. How did I change?"

"Stacia, you got hit on the head by a griever King, you met the creators, met your mother, got a bag of rings with our names carved on each of it, and arrived at the glade with a really, really bloody bad injury." Newt said as held my hands Looking straight into my eyes, every gladers stared at me.

"Yeah..?"

Silence grew, no one wanted to say it.

Then it broke by the familiar stranger with an eyepatch. He looks exactly like Johan, but with longer hair and a lot kinder face.

It's Austin.

"Your eyes, the right side, they put these contact lens on your right eye, but these are not normal contact lens, they cannot be removed, only WICKED can. Those contact lens make you different, your right eye colour changed, and you can see stuff we can't. I think it depends by WICKED, they're kind of controlling your right eye to see stuff we don't, and I do not know what that is." He smiled kindly, he makes me think of Newt, the calm and nice person.

"What colour is it?" Surprised by his arrival, like everyone else, he answered kindly again,

"Bright red."

WOW.

"WOW WAIT. HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET OUT FORM THE SHUCKING SLAMMER." Minho screamed.

"THE BLOODY WHAT?"

"HOW?"

"BY THE WAY, HOW DID YOU KNOW ALL THESE STUFF?"

"You all should calm down first." He laughed, his smile like the sun.

Everyone quieted down.

"Well, I don't actually know too, but it's just something I know, like, it's already in my head, and you guys know why I wear this eyepatch?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"It's because I have a orange eye on my right eye, exactly like how Stacia's one looks like, like a maze pattern eye, except different colours, mine orange, her's red. Oh, I looked at the reflection of the water so I noticed that."

"Okay okay, you're really cool, we know, we know, but how the shuck did you get here?" Minho said with his sarcastic voice.

"Like I said, my right eye has something you guys don't have, so does Anastasia's, but I think we have different, well,_powers_."

"So you have an eye that can break through the slammer?"

"You can say it like that."

"Wait, so you can bloody use telepathy too?"

"Yes."

_*He can?_

_~Yup_

_Uh, guys, you know how he can hear this too right._

_-Yes, I can-_

_*Great_

_~You should get an award_

"Hey! You four shut the telepathy now! We have to concentrate. This is serious. The supplies haven't come for a week!" Minho said as he crossed his arms.

"What are we gonna do?" Frypan asked in worried voice.

"Everything changed since Thomas and Austin came." Gally's starting his protest again.

"What, Gally?" Newt rolled his eyes.

"Banish them, or even put them in the slammer forever."

"Gally, there's no more 'forever', everything changed, we have to get out of this place." I argued.

"I couldn't agree more." Johan nodded.

"Huh?! You know the way out already? Tell me!"

"What if I say yes." I said calmly, yes, and I am not lying.

There is something I didn't tell them about what I found in the maze, I found something that looks like a way out. And sadly, the griever King is the key for our way out.

"What?! Some kind of joke?!"

"No, listen, I think I know the way out of this crap we've lived in, I think we're in some kind of experiment, WICKED wants me to be stung by the griever King so I can get the memory back, they're changing everything so we will want to get out of the glade, the test, they want us to come out."

Silence grew again.

_Bang!_

Every eyes turned to the new arriving glader, Chuck, with really pale face and eyes wide open.

"Chuck—." Newt was about to say something when..

"Guys! The doors are not closing!"


	16. Book 1- Chapter 15

The Maze Runner

Acrostic  
>By Juné Phatnaree Tiamatakorn<p>

There is a group of boys, the gladers. Trapped in the glade.

How are they there? No one knows.

Everyone in the glade only knows that they're trapped, by WCKD.

Many died from grievers, in the maze.

And no one ever survives a night in the maze.

Zip your mouth, don't scream, is what Alby would say.

Every greenie are scared of the maze.

Runners look out for a way in the maze.

Unique, is what WCKD calls the gladers.

No one likes WCKD.

No one had their memories back.

Everything is going to change.

Run.

**Thank you for the views! 3 :D Love you all!

***More comments/hearts, more chapters! :DD 

Chapter 15

Everyone ran quickly to the doors, no..nonono….of all the things! They could've done anything! But they choose for the doors to stop closing! Oh no.

Alby who came out of nowhere walked to the West door with pale face.

"What do we do?!" Frypan screamed in horror.

Every glader started shouting and arguing.

"Shut your holes! We have to get shelter!" Alby demanded.

"Bloody fields, builders, baggers, slicer, and cooks come with me! We have to cover up the homestead!" Newt shouted as he took the big group of gladers to cover the windows of the homestead, which will be our shelter for today.

"Runners! Follow me! We have to get the weapons! Except you Stacia, you need rest." Minho patted my back and ran off to the weapon room which is a small locked up hut.

My arrows! I have to get my arrows!

"Minho! I'll go with you first, to get my weapons."

He just nodded, I ran with him into the room, I found Johan's sword and something new, maybe it came with Austin, daggers, but not like the daggers we have, it's carved beautifully in a symbol I've never seen before, I'll get that for Austin.

I looked around but there was no sign of the bow and arrows.

"Minho, where's my bow and arrows?"

"Oh, we kept it in the box." He said as he walked out of the hut with a pile of weapons carried on his arms.

"Thanks!"

Why do they have to keep it there?

I opened the box, oh my goodness. The arrows are beautifully carved and the bow is carved in a perfect shape. I think I know now why they kept it in the box.

I looked around and noticed the bag of rings Minho left in the weapon room. I grabbed it and ran to Johan first.

"Johan! Wear this!"

"This is no time—."

"Just wear it!"

Johan nodded confusingly, and put on the ring. I put his sword in his hands and shouted,

"Gladers! All gladers! After you finish your tasks, come and get your rings with me!"

Then I ran off the Austin which is helping Newt in the homestead.

"Austin, here's your weapon."

"Oh, thanks."

"Everyone! After you finish your tasks, come and get your rings with me!"

"Yes!"

"Ok!"

"Yes, madam!"

The gladers all answered with shouts.

I saw Newt upstairs, he is really calm and not even showing his real expression, he is brave, Newt is brave and kind, he doesn't deserve this, no one in the glader deserves this, so that's why I have to get all of them out of here. I let them wear the rings to represent our friendship, we don't even know that will we live together to the end, but I have to do whatever WICKED is planning.

After minutes of gathering foods, weapons and covering up the homestead, we all gathered inside the homestead, scared.

Newt and Minho came to sit beside me but we didn't say a word, no one said a word, everyone all concentrated, waiting for the grievers, or even maybe the griever King.

_Click…clack….._

I saw Minho held to his spear tighter, so did everyone else.

The wind blew strong from the West door that some ivy flew out, I saw shadows coming from every door, but the one I'm worried about is the west door, the shadow is bigger than the other doors, it's the griever for sure.

I whispered, the gladers who have never been in the maze will be really scared right now, I really worried of them, "All of you, put on your rings, now."

"Stacia? It's not time for these things." Alby hissed.

"It represents our friendship, we don't even know if we will survive all together, but I promise, I will do the best I can, it's all my fault."

"And me plus Austin."

Alby sighed, "Alright, do it quickly."

Everyone gathered around the bag and all put on their rings. At least it made the gladers a little happier.

Newt smiled to me and nodded, I smiled back and turned around to meet Minho's smirk. I will miss his smirk, but we will survive this no matter what, WICKED, watch us.

_Click….Clack..Click…..Clack…_

Silence grew instead the homestead, they're near, really near.

"Everyone, no matter what, 'stay' together, if you see one griever, either run or kill. But if you see the griever King, which is coming from the west door, run. We can do this, we can. And I promise, one day we will be able to play the game I wanted you all the play, it's called capture the flag." I whispered. The gladers all nodded back, some smiling a little.

Ahh..playing capture the flag with all of them would've been fun… 

_Click….Clack…_

It's in front of the homestead. I held on my breath and slowly grabbed one arrow ready to shoot, Johan was in the position ready to slice the griever, Austin, surprisingly, stood up too with his daggers, he looked like a goof fighter too.

I turned to look at the west door, the shadow stood right at the corner of the corridor, waiting for the right moment.

"Everyone, no matter what. Don't make a noise." Alby whispered really quietly.

The shadows creeped around the homestead, I heard screeches, the machines, and least there are more than dozens, but please don't be thousands!

I noticed something moving beside me, Gally. Shuck. Gally stood up suddenly.

"Gally, whatever you're thinking. Stop." I hissed.

He snickered.

"Gally , don't bloody—."

"AHHHH!" Gally ran off the windows and ripped off the woods covering the homestead windows for safety.

"Gally! Stop!" He's going to kill us all! What is he thinking?!

Thomas ran to stop Gally but it was to late, a griever grabbed Gally by it's spiky legs and pulled Gally away.

"GALLY!"

"SHUCK!"

Then the shadows started forming around the windows.

_Brunnn! Brunnnn! Brunn!_

The grievers are coming inside! Shuck! At least dozens!

"RUN! EVERYONE! OUT OF THE HOMESTEAD!"

The gladers screamed in horror and all ran out of the homestead.

The sight I see, is horrifying, burning glade with more than 50 grievers.

I already see Johan killing some already with Austin.

_Brunnnn…_

I shot arrows to the grievers beside me.

We all broke off in to separated groups, right now I'm with Thomas, Clint, Frypan, and Jeff.

"To the corn field!" Thomas shouted as we ran to the corn field, we hid quietly from the grievers.

Suddenly.

"AHHHHHHHH! HELP! HELPPPPP!" Grievers from behind Clint grabbed him and pulled him away.

"CLINT!" I'm sorry, Clint..I was too slow…

_Brunn…Brun….._

"Run! Stace! Run!"

I ran out of the corn field and saw Austin and Minho's group fighting with a group of grievers.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8. I counted the grievers and grabbed 8 arrows, I've never shoot this much arrows at a time yet, but I have to do it.

I concentrated..

_Breathe in….._

_Breathe out….._

Suddenly in my right eye, I saw something I've never seen before! Like Austin said exactly!

I saw like those technological things in my right eye, there was 8 targets pointed with circles, the vision turned into slow motion. It was a lot easier for me now, I let of of the arrows, I saw the arrows in slow motion, running straight to each grievers, then as it was about to hit the grievers, everything became normal again, I shook my head.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Thanks, Stacia! Now let's find Newt." Minho said as he motioned us to find Newt, another group of grievers ran in front of us, we fought back, and it continued forever until we saw Newt with his limp which would hurt so much by now, we gathered up.

Many gladers died..but mostly injured severely. I saw both grievers dead bodies and the gladers, I didn't want to look at their faces, it makes me feel worst.

Blood all splattered around to floor, about 40 survived now, from 60.

But it's not done yet, where's the griever King?

"ROARRR!"

At last, my worst enemy, the griever King appeared from the west door, walking slowly with it's bug huge machinery half slug body.

"RUN! THAT'S THE GRIEVER KING!"

We all ran to the homestead and closed the door.

Minho's eyes are wide, he panted, "Shuck, that's huge."

Then I remembered something, I have to be stung by the griever King.

_~Stacia, please don't think of some shucking bad idea now, please_

_*Don't do it._

_-Stacia._

_I have to get stung by the griever King, yes it'll hurt, but it'll give me the important memory back._

_*Stace. Don't_

_-I don't think that's a really good idea._

"Stacia, don't."

Everyone turned around to me, confused except for Johan, Tom, and Austin.

"I have to get my memory back."

Then everyone stood still.

"Anastasia, don't bloody do it."

"Listen, we can't risk anymore people to get injured."

"I'm sorry, I promise, we can get out of this."

I slammed the door open, seeing the griever King outside, roaring, it turned slowly to me.

"ANASTASIA!"

"Don't! Newt! You can't go!"

"SHUCKING MINHO, STOP!"

"Thomas! Don't you dare go!"

"EVERYONE! Grab Newt, Minho and Thomas!"

I heard shouts from behind me, but I didn't care.

_Beep..Beep..Beep.._

I heard voices in my head, then again, my vision turned into slow motion, now I saw something more unusual, I saw through the grievers, showing the intestines and the machines that are inside the body, slowly coming out of the skin one by one, I saw everything inside the griever, but in an x-ray colour. I saw something that grabbed my attention, a tube, a huge tube inside written 'section 7', I think that will be useful.

I have to get the tube first, then get stung.

My vision turned to normal again, exactly when the griever is about to hit me with its metal leg, I dug and got a moment to use my arrows to pierce through the griever, it screamed in pain.

I will not be able to kill this one, I have to get inside, urghh, the mouth.

I ran to the front of the griever as it roared, I jumped inside the mouth, avoiding the teeth, I slid down through the stomach, yuck! I grabbed around for any trace of tube, wishing I don't have to cut through the body of the griever, come on'!

The griever choked a bit when I found the tube, it's connected with some kind of wires, I pulled as hard as I could, again and again until the wires ripped, the griever roared in pain, as its mouth opened, I climbed out the mouth and jumped away, I have to get my memory back! It's my chance! I threw the tube to a random glader to hold it and ran to the griever King.

As it's last breath, it ran to me and pierced me with it's huge spikes.


	17. Book 1- Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Newt's POV

The griever pierced it's huge spikes to Stacy's stomach….bloody no…blood dripped down making a huge pile of red liquid on the floor, it then pulled it's spikes off and slowly fell down, Stacy was no more different, she fell down to the floor with blood on her stomach, she grabbed her stomach and squinted.

"STACY!" I ran to her when the bloody Johan, Austin, and the others let go of me. Minho and Tommy also ran when they were freed.

"STACIA!" Minho sprinted to her with terror.

"STACE!" Thomas looked angry and sad at the same time.

With my limp I grabbed her unconscious body covered with red blood, her face is pale, green veins started popping up from her stomach and is now covering up all her body, she looked really like a dead person now, but please, just don't…

"Oh my shucking god…" Minho's tears ran down from his eyes again, his face covered with fear and sadness, I've never seen him like that before.

"Stace…I-I'm sorry..I'm so sorry.." Tommy who always had a blank expression on his face is now going to tear up soon.

"Please bloody be alright…" I said as I put my head to her forehead, wishing she would at least response.

Minho grabbed her hands and rubbed it.

Tommy held her shoulders looking to the floor.

"She'll be alright.." Johan came and sat beside Minho, Austin came to sit between me and Tommy.

"I believe she is one strong girl. She'll be alright." Austin patted Tommy's back.

"Med-jacks!" Minho shouted, only Jeff came, don't tell me Clint is dead.

"Where's Clint?" Johan asked.

"Dead.." Tommy muttered, we all nodded in sadness and dragged Stacy to the homestead, but unfortunately, the homestead is destroyed by the grievers.

"What do we bloody do?!" I shouted in horror, wishing we will all survive this.

We all looked around until Tommy had an idea, "The slammer! Hide in the slammer!"

We all ran to the slammer and quickly put Stacy inside, we shut closed the door. As soon as the door closed, darkness covered the room.

_I woke up in some kind of memory, thank goodness it's working._

_I was young, staying in some kind of huge house, the house was castle-like and had a enormous garden. I was playing in the garden with young Johan and Austin, who didn't have an eyepatch on yet, his eyes are mixture colours of green and blue like me and Johan, we were catching butterflies and picking flowers. _

_Then someone rang on the front door, we all looked in horror, there are about dozens of men wearing black suit in front of the house._

_"Stacia, stay back." Johan said as he pushed me to the back._

_"We should call mom!" Austin cried._

_"I agree."_

_I heard the door slam open, my mom, I guess, ran to the strangers with a face full of worry._

_"Hello, madam, are you Mrs. Janet Von Shwett Penoler?" One of them asked._

_Janet—My mom nodded, "Yes, and who are you?"_

_"We are a group government made, the sun flares will hit Earth soon, very soon, we have to collect all the immunes to our quarter now, we are sorry we did not tell you sooner, but this is really urgent, the variables have to do training or else they will not survive in the tests."_

_Johan growled, Austin held my hands, and I just stood there, still and shocked._

_"I can't leave my children alone!" My mom said while tearing up._

_"I'm afraid, madam. We cannot do anything about that, the world will turn into chaos soon, we have to find the 'cure'."_

_"I understand that! My husband were the first ones who had caught the flare, I understand everything, would you mind if I work with this group, at least I can see my children." My mom begged._

_My, dad?!_

_The men looked at each other then looked back, " I don't—."_

_They were cut off by a lady wearing white suit. "Number 1, it's alright, we can have her, she's one really intelligent lady, I think she'll be able to help us a lot." Then she smiled to my mom._

_"Thank you so much, Miss.."_

_"Ava. Ava Paige, chancellor of WICKED."_

_Then I was somewhere else, in a gigantic car that can fit about 60 people, I noticed it was filled with…wait…the car is filled with gladers! But they're all young, I saw Newt too, his hair is still dark brown that time, I turned around and met Minho, who was smirking to some gladers. Johan and Austin grabbed me tight. _

_Wait, if they're all here, where's Thomas?_

_The door opened and a man pushed a boy inside the car._

_"Meet your new friends."_

_Everyone turned to see young Thomas staring at them, scared._

_I walked to him, "Hey, you're alright, we were all put in here too."_

_Tom nodded and smiled. I smiled back and then we all sat next to each other with some gladers like Newt, Minho, Chuck, Alby, and 'Nick'._

_The scene changed again, I was in the huge house with one floor again, the one like a training ground with some transparent rooms. I was a little older now, about 13._

_I grabbed my usual arrows and started training again and again._

_The door in the corridor opened with Newt, Minho, Alby, Johan, Austin, and Tom walking while having serious faces._

_"What's up?"_

_"Nothing much, we were talking about what kind of test would WICKED put us in."_

_"I heard it's a maze. And it sucks." Johan spat._

_"I don't really like mazes that much." Austin said while finding his daggers. Johan went to grab hi swords. Austin had an eye patch on now, what happened?_

_"I bet you triplets will obviously survive with your fighting skills like some ninja triplets." Minho said with a smirk, we all smiled at his usual sarcastic voice._

_"Thanks, I guess." We three all said on the same time and everyone all laughed._

_I continued to train with Johan and Austin until we got bored and went into the transparent room._

_Everyone was sitting on the sofas and watching TV._

_"The sun flare has destroyed one third of the Earth, the population of people catching the flare has increased by more than 50%, now all of us have to rely on the government forming a group to find a cure, WICKED." _

_Then Johan turned off the TV. "Silly….by testing us, the immunes, and erasing our memories.."_

_We all sighed and nodded except for Newt, "No, you guys are immune, I'm bloody not."_

_"Newt, we will find the cure, you will be alright, I promise." He smiled and we nodded._

_"And also, considering they changed my right eye into some kind of machine in weird colours for me to be useful in the test, I do not like them. It bothers me to wear this silly eye patch everywhere like I'm some kind of pirate." Austin groaned, we all laughed at him._

_"Johan and Austin, but always remember that mom is working for them too."_

_"No, more like for her to always be able to look at us all the time so she wouldn't be worried." Austin said._

_Everyone nodded again._

_"We won't forget each other right?"_

_"Bloody no."_

_"We will never forget each other."_

_We all smiled and had a huge group hug._

_I arrived in another place again, now, in some kind of room filled with computers._

_"So, today is the day the first of you will go into the maze, every time one of your friends have to be sent, we will always come and meet in WICKED's head quarters. Understood?" The man wearing everything white grinned at us, we all nodded._

_"Now, I will tell the list of the people going in order." _

_We all stood still, frightened._

_"First, Alby." Alby nearly punched one computer._

_"Newt." Newt stared to the floor, with worried eyes._

_"Minho—."_

_"Oh my shucking goodness what the heck you slinthead shucking klunk!"_

_"Silence!" The man wearing white demanded, Minho just sighed._

_He cleared his throat and continued, "Frypan."_

_Frypan spat out his chocolate milk he is drinking._

_"Gally."_

_Gally looked at me with worried eyes, Gally is a good guy before?_

_"Clint."_

_Clint widened his eyes._

_"Jeff."_

_Jeff sighed._

_"Oh, and this one a little more surprising, Anastasia and Johan, you go on the same time."_

_"Whattttt!" _

_Everyone groaned._

_"Silence! Please!"_

_The list continued until it was Thomas._

_"After Thomas, Austin is the last one."_

_Everyone all nodded._

_"Thomas and Austin, since you guys are the last ones to arrive, can you mind helping us out with the programs?"_

_We're all shocked._

_"Please." The man with white suit begged._

_"Okay…"_

_"What?!" Minho nearly screamed._

_"I have to.." Thomas muttered while Austin sighed softly._

_"Thank you." _

_"Now, let's put our first glader to the 'maze'."_

_Then everything changed again, I'm starting to be annoyed now, I want to wake up, but I have to find the way out first._

_I heard voices around me._

_'Code…'_

_'Tube…'_

_'Section 7….' The voice sounded like my mom._

_'Section 7….the location….'_

_._

_._

_._

_'Tube…the key..'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_'The…maze…is a 'code'.'_

_._


	18. Book 1- Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I felt warmth around me, I slowly opened my eyes, lights stroke into my eyes, I squinted a little, then tried to stand up, but it hurts too much that I cried in pain, my vision came back again, oh! Thank goodness I'm back to reality! I looked around, I'm put in the slammer, with Jeff snoring while leaning on a side of the wall, where's the others? I have to tell them everything!

"Jeff…" I tried to sit again and pain ran over my stomach again, ughhh, my stomach is busted, I'm wrapped around with, what?! Isn't the shirt I'm wearing now is Minho's?! WAIT WAIT WAIT, WHAT THE SHUCK HAPPENED, there is a bandage around my stomach, then covered in another layer with...….oh my goodness shuck, and wrapped again with Newt's shirt, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?! I wanted to scream but the pain on my stomach was really bad. I held my head, there's still a bandage around it, and please don't tell me the cloth around my head is Thomas's shirt.

I called for Jeff again, "Jeff!"

Jeff shot up like a soldier, he looked at me with really wide eyes, "STACIA!"

"SHUSH! Be quiet, the grievers!"

"Stacia, you've been sleeping for one full week! Every night we tried to protect you from the grievers! Thank goodness you're alright!"

Wow, one week? But what's up with these shirts covered around me?

"Minho, Thomas, and Newt were freaking out more than your bros." Like he could read my mind, he answered with a smile.

"Sooooo, where's my um.. you know? umm… my shirt?"

"Oh, it was completely ripped and yeah, I guess you know what happened now." He giggled.

"Seriously! By the way, where's the others?"

"Oh, they're outside, and Thomas and Minho are finding a way out in section 7 as usual."

How did they know it's section 7? I didn't tell them yet.

Like Jeff could read my mind again, "While you were passing the Changing, you were muttering really weird stuff, and we figured the word 'section 7' so we sent Thomas and Minho to look around for a week now."

"Oh, looks like I've didn't hear many news. AND, YOU GUYS HAVE TO EXPLAIN ME ABOUT 'THIS'." I grabbed my shirt, well not really, Minho's, Newt's, and Thomas's which is covering my body, especially Minho's one, it's really big that it's nearly down to my knees.

"Hey, hey, calm down, it was for your sake." Jeff giggled.

"Tell me. Everything."

Jeff laughed, then told me the whole thing.

Narrator's POV

The gladers are together inside the slammer, all scared and quiet.

Then lights flickered, it was Newt and Minho who lit the light by a cloth they found.

"Stacia?! Hey!" Minho shouted in despair.

"Jeff! What do we do?!" Newt asked with teary eyes.

"Let me see the injury first!" Jeff shouted as he pushed some gladers aside to see the unconscious girl lying on the floor, like a corpse.

As soon as Jeff saw the wound, he gasped.

"Oh my god.."

"What?!" Minho asked with a shaky voice.

"H-Her wound.."

"Bloody tell us!" Newt screamed while Johan tried to calm him down.

"She's hurt…really badly." Jeff said while rubbing his face.

"Then shucking do something!" Minho screamed as he cried out loud, "Not her again! Why does it have to be her?!"

"Hey, dude, Minho! Calm down dude!" Alby shook Minho.

Minho sobbed, but calmed down.

"Sorry, guys…I'm just.."

"We should bloody treat Stacy now!"

"Jeff?!" Thomas screamed to Jeff.

Jeff closed his eyes to calm down then continued, "First, we need alcohol to rinse off dirts and bacterias, then we need bandages, we can't stitch her injury, we can only wait for it to heal itself, oh, and we will also need new clothes, this one is ripped up."

Some gladers cleared their throats, "W-who's gonna do that?" Thomas asked.

Johan and Austin sighed, "Isn't it obvious?" They said at the same time.

"Just bloody get started!" Newt said as he ran and grabbed an alcohol bottle from the secret basement in the slammer. There were gasps.

"A-are you sure you're gonna use like, pure alcohol?" Johan asked with a chill.

"It's gonna hurt badly…" Austin sighed.

"Jeff, do it." Minho said as he walked beside Stacia, she's going to scream, and that's the worst part.

Jeff nodded, not really scared to pour the alcohol, he have seen worst. Jeff started pouring the alcohol.

"AHH!" Stacia screamed as she tried to push Jeff away. She cried in pain as the alcohol went through to her injury. Every glader stood still in horror, Minho closed his eyes, so did Newt, Thomas looked to the ground, scared to even look at Anastasia, who he considered as his best friend, a really good friend, like his sister, his family. The other gladers sighed and shook their heads.

"MINHO! NEWT! AUSTIN! THOMAS! JOHAN! ANYONE! LOCK HER! SHE'S PASSING THE CHANGING. SHE WILL BE A LITTLE CRAZY SO I RECOMMEND HOLDING HER!" Jeff shouted, the people who are called all rushed to the bed and locked Stacia up, she screamed as green veins covered around her whole body, Jeff sighed, never have saw a changing that is worst than this. Stacia's red eyes glowed bright red and some gladers noticed that but ignored the fact completely because the most serious thing now is to treat Stacia.

"Someone pass me the bandages!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Shuck! The bandages are in the homestead!" Johan smacked his head.

"It's dangerous!" Austin exclaimed.

"I 'NEED' it now!" Jeff screamed.

"I'll bloody go!" Newt said as he was about to run off when Minho grabbed his collars making Newt fall backwards to the floor. "What the bloody!—."

"Stupid! You have a limp! I'll go! I'm the keeper of runners here!" Minho then held his hips.

"Just. Please. Anyone. Go. And. Get. It." Jeff said slowly as he sighed, still holding a cloth to stop the blood on Stacia.

"You guys are such 'sillies'! I'll go!" Johan said as he pushed Minho away then he fell backwards to the floor because someone grabbed Johan's and Minho's collars.

"Idiots, you two are gonna make everything worst with your 'sassiness'." Austin sighed as he was about to open the door when someone pushed him aside making him fall on top of Johan and Minho who's trying to the steady themselves but had to fall down again.

"Shuck! What the heck!"

"Who freaking did that?!"

"Thomas, dumbo!"

"What?!" Everyone stopped to look at the figure of Thomas running outside, wishing he would come back, no one followed him because they believe he will survive.

"Well, that was, unexpectable." Minho sighed.

"Hey! Austin! You shucking pulled my collars!" Johan said as he pushed Austin's head.

"Hey!" Austin pushed back.

"Can you three bloody STOP talking!? I'm still down here!" Newt screamed under Johan, Minho, and Austin. The gladers giggled.

Jeff sighed as he looked to Stacia then the gladers, he smiled a little, they really help and make the atmosphere better even it's a serious situation, he looked to Anastasia again, and whispered to her even though she won't hear it.

"You've made many people in 'love', Anastasia."

4 hours later…..

Minho's POV

I can't believe the 40 of us still survived, it's morning, and we're still shucking squished in this small slammer thingy. Thomas came back like a shucking murderer, he was covered with scratches but wasn't bad, it was just a tiny bit and Jeff thinks he will heal in a day. Stacia just finished getting treated, and now we're standing around her awkwardly, you know why?

"So, who's gonna be the one to give Stacia the shirt, and be half naked until we find a way out of this shucking place." I smirked as some gladers groaned.

"I'm her bro, I would've volunteered 'if' today wasn't cold." Johan grinned, he's just kidding, I know it.

"Then you want her to bloody wear this ripped shirt?" Newt raised his eyebrows.  
>Johan snickered, "I was just kidding, I'll do it." He said as he's about to take his shirts off when—<p>

"HACHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The shucking Johan sneezed…..

"Getting a cold?" I laughed while I crossed my arms.

The gladers laughed.

"Urghh…It's alrig—HACHOOOOOOOO!"

Jeff grinned, "I don't think you should do it, you have a cold."

"But— HACHOOOO! When—HACHOO! UGRH!" Johan smacked his heads.

"You'll someday faint because you sneeze too much." I smirked while I patted his back.

"Alright alright, then I'll do it—." Austin said when—

"AHHHH!"

What the shuck?!

Jeff widen his eyes, "Don't tell me—."

"I think I broke my right arm." SHUCKKKKKKKKK.

"WHAT?!" Everyone stared at him, confused.

Jeff walked to Austin, held Austin's right arm straight, then—

"WAAAA!" Austin screamed in pain. Jeff just twisted Austin's shucking arm. We all looked at Jeff frighten.

"No, it didn't break, just twisted, I twisted it back for you, in a few days you'll be better, but I recommend not using it for now."

"Wait, first, since when did you know how to do the twisting thing, it's really creepy, second, Austin. Didn't you feel any pain at all?!" Frypan crossed his arms while shaking his head.

"Um, I think we should decide now, Stacia would've beat the heck out of you guys now if she's concious." Thomas said for the first time, oh well, he's not talkative, doesn't even say a joke.

"Indeed." Alby nodded, saying for the first time too, well, this one's not talkative too.

I sighed, enough of this argument.

"I'll do it."

"I'll do it."

"I'll do it."

Silence grew. I looked to the other two shucks who said on the same time as me.

It was Thomas and Newt. We all looked at each other, then blinked our eyes several times.

"Well, that was weird." Johan grinned.

I didn't ask anyone anymore, I shrugged and took off my shirt, there were 'ooo's' from the gladers.

"What? Liking my sexiness?" I winked, they made vomiting sounds.

Newt looked unhappy, while Thomas looked confused, I smirked at them.

"Hey, you twins, put this on for her." I threw the shirt to them.

They giggled at each other,

"OoLala~~~~" Then sang on the same time.

I looked at Newt, then winked to him again, he smirked back, huh?

"Oh look!" He pointed to Stacia, what is he up to?  
>Everyone looked at Stacia, still unconscious with the ripped shirt.<p>

"Stacia's bandage is not bloody thick enough, she'll need another layer incase." Shuck. I knew it.

Newt took off his shirt, man. After all these years, I never knew he had muscles, but whatever, I am not liking this

"Bloody liking my muscles?" Newt looked at me then grinned.

"Huh? What? No way!" I laughed. Newt snickered.

"Cover her injury with that again." He threw his shirt to the twins.

"Awwwwwwwww~~~" They teased Newt, he blushed a little, shuck!

"Awww Newty~ You're blushing?" I joined the gang.

"I think there's one more thing." Thomas said. What again?

"What?" Alby even asked him.

"I think her bandage on the head needs another layer." Thomas then took his shirt off. Shuck goodness.

Anastasia's POV

"Wow wow wow. Okay okay, you don't have to tell me anymore, I 'perfectly' understand." I said as doing a stop sign to Jeff after the story.

"Sweet, huh?" Jeff grinned.

"Oh c'mon! It's nothing." I shrugged.

"Haha, alright, I'll get the others, we all have to talk about your memories."

"Yes, thanks, can I sit?"

"Yeah, but it's gonna hurt." Jeff then came to me then supported me to sit up.

"Owww…" I hissed and grabbed my stomach, it hurts!

"Careful, it's not healed completely yet."

"Thanks." I smiled to him and he nodded back.

"Oh, and Jeff, did they get the shirt back yet?"

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you that, we were able to find clothes where the homestead was destroyed, and they were surprisingly the same as the old ones, so yes, they did."

"Thank goodness, they would've a cold by now if they didn't find it." I laughed, he smiled as he was walking to the door.

"I'm gonna get them now, alright?"

"Yup!" I smiled.

He nodded as he closed the door, man, he's such a good friend!

I looked around and noticed they made a, well, not bed, but kind of like a sheet of clothes for me to sleep on, how sweet hahaha.

I want to prank, not exactly prank, actually surprise them, to my bros and Tom for a bit, well c'mon, I've finally woke up for the past week. After thinking for a while, I grinned at my plan.


	19. Book 1- Chapter 18

*Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long! I have so many assignments and now I have to go to a badminton tournament in another city, after that I have to play in my school play 'Arabian Nights', I'm so sorry! I was only able to write some bits now so I'm posting 30% percent, I'll sure come back really soon! Thank you!  
>*IMPORTANT: I'm back! :DD From now on, my post will be posted frequently again! Yay! :D Thank you for the wait!<p>

***ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE***: I'm changing this fanfiction name to 'Anastasia (Littlelexxar2001)' , so don't get confused if you see that the name's not the same!

Chapter 18

_BOO!,_ I screamed the most loudest I can in my head to scare the poor Austin, Thomas and Johan out.

_*W-who are you?!_

_~get out from our heads!_

_-Who are you?_

_Dudes, it's Anastasia_

_~Oh my shucking goodness!_

_*Stace?!_

_-You're alright? You can use your telepathy now?!_

_Yup, Tom, concentrate on running first, tell Minho I'm awake and you guys have to come back now. Jeff's calling everyone for a gathering, we 'have' to get out of this place right now. Johan, are you also running? Austin too?_

_*Kay' coming to the glade now_

_~Yeah, with all these things happening, I have to still do this stupid shucking running_

_-Me too_

_Well, you have to, incase any pattern changes_

_~Yeah yeah_

_-I know_

_Bros, you have to come back as quickly as you can now, meet me in the gathering hall._

_~Yes, madam_

_-Alright_

_*On the way_

I nodded, looked around, it's still about morning so we still have time, I have to take the Gladers out from the glade 'today', we cannot risk another attack from the grievers anymore. Just then, I remembered, how the heck am I going to go to the gathering hall or run with this shucking wound, wait. Where's the tube?!

Just then, the door slammed open.

"STACY!" Newt exclaimed with pale face running with his limp to me.

"STACIAAAAA!" Minho came rushing, wait, how are they that quick?

"STACE!" Thomas screamed behind Minho.

"STACIA!"

"STACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" And ended with the twins.

All of the gladers also came running and pushing each other inside the homestead, covering the second floor and the first floor like bees, shuck.

Newt walked to me after the run, he smiled brightly and grabbed my hands, Minho smirked as he rubbed my head roughly, thank goodness not the hug again. Thomas and the twins gathered around me and all smiled with glowing eyes of happiness. I miss them, I really do.

"Looks like my shirt is quite useful." Minho crossed his arms as he grinned, there were snickers.

Every glader all laughed together and high fived each other. I smiled, but this is no time to be happy, I have to tell them everything.

"Guys! Quiet!" I shouted as the gladers one by one stopped cheering and whooping. I continued, "I have something to tell."

"Oh yeah, what's up with the section 7?" Minho raised his eyebrows, every eyes stared to mine with confusion.

I sighed, and so, told the whole story and memory I had.

Silence covered the room as soon as I finished, there were sighs.

"We 'have' get out of here 'today'. We have to fight, even though my stomach is injured, we have to get out of this place, the creators want us to come out now, that's why they changed everything."

"But we cannot risk anymore lives." Newt's eyebrows are tying like a bow.

"We already seem 'dead', Newt. At least before we all get killed by the grievers, we try something." Thomas said.

"I agree." I nodded, Newt sighed but agreed.

"So, I feel quite better now, let's start the plan." Everyone nodded.

"Where's the tube?" Frypan stated.

"Here!" Chuck threw the tube to me but it landed on my stomach so I squinted a little, Chuck looked really sorry while the gladers glared at him.

"Alright, so, the tube is the key to section 7, the most dangerous section of all, it includes the 'blades' which we can get lost easily when the blade changes, sometimes we might get stuck in the blades, and that's not good, we get killed by grievers. Anyway, I think the tube has to do with something about opening a door in section 7 I've never seen before, but we have to get past the blades. We have to get ready, med-jacks—Jeff, collect any single necessary first aid stuff, Minho, the runners, including Johan and Austin, get all the weapons needed, Newt and the others collect any left out food, come and meet together on 5pm in the west door, we only have two hours left before the grievers come out. Thomas, come with me, we're checking the maze out first while waiting for everyone to get the stuff."

There are arguments and Thomas looked really shock.

"Why me?"

"Just freaking come." I said as I slowly stepped down the bed, first, I need clothes to change into, Minho's one is too big.

"No way! You're still bloody injured!" Newt's eyes widened.

"It's alright, it's not like staying here would be any better anyway." I looked straight into his eyes. "Come on! Let's get started!" I clapped my hands.

The gladers all went to work, I walked to the basement under the homestead where all the gladers kept clothes that came from the bow there. It was really awkward, Thomas followed me quietly.

I broke the silence, "So, long time no talk?"

He looked at me and nodded, "Yeah, long time no talk."

"So, did you find anything with Minho in the maze so far?"

"No, we tried running through the blades once and I nearly got killed."

I giggled, "So you have been to the blades, it's scary, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's scary."

I nodded and remembered, "Oh, by the way, thanks for this." I said as I pointed to my head where Thomas's shirt is covered around my wound on the head.

He nodded back and smiled a little, "No problem."

We didn't talk anything else because we reached the door to the what you can call the 'fashion store', as Minho would say, we all have every single accessory, hats, scarfs, shirts, pants, 'everything' here that the box provides, even including girls stuff which I barely use because most are all skirts which I don't know why the creators even gave me that, do they think I can run properly with skirts?

"Wow." Thomas gazed around the huge dusty room filled with clothes.

"Call it the 'Fashion store', like Minho would say." I laughed as I looked around for necessary clothes for every glader and accessories that can be weapons. "I'll find necessary clothes needed for the gladers, you pick my shirt, I'm bad with fashion." I laughed.

"Like I'm good with fashion too." Thomas grinned as he walked to the girls zone, well, my zone, I kinda regret him choosing clothes for me now, I was just a little lazy to choose my own, "Tom, don't you dare choose girly clothes for me." I glared at him, he smirked. Wow, wow, Tom 'smirked', he never smirks, well, Minho must've gave him a lesson of smirking.

Minutes pass and I got some pants and shirts, but no accessories that can be weapons, I looked at Tom, who's still wondering around not knowing what to let me wear, "There's a lot of girls clothes right?" I smiled.

He looked back at me but then quickly turned back and looked around again, "You can go first Stace, I'll choose it for you."

"Ok, I'll come back." He nodded as I quickly walked out the basement and gathered all the clothes, I forced Chuck to pack all the clothes, he groaned but giggled after.

I jogged back to Tom, I also just noticed that my stomach is a lot better, I don't really feel pain anymore except if someone punches me in the stomach again.

When I came inside the basement, it was dark, did Thomas finish already?

"Tom? Thomas? Are you there?"

No answer.

"Tom?"

Still no answer.

"Helloooo—"

Suddenly, the light flicked open, and what I saw, amazed me.

*Cliffhanger again! I'll come back really soon and I promise, it is going to be the climax of book 1 :D


	20. Book 1- Chapter 19

*Hi! Sorry for the really long wait! I have so many assignments due this week so I didn't even have time at all, but today is the last day of my school now so, ~ YAYY :DD I promise it's going to be more frequent now. Thank you for waiting! 3

Chapter 19

When the light flicked open, I saw the most beautiful dress I have ever seen! It's so beautiful!

It's a short floral dress. Tom stood in front of me holding the dress, smiling a bit.

"You would look good in this."

"Thank you! But you know I can't run with this dress." I smiled to him.

"I know, but keep it with you, you will look so beautiful wearing this." He grinned as he held the dress to me.

"Wow, Tom, thank you, I didn't even know we have these kind of dress here!" I said as I hugged him, he blushed a bit but hugged back.

"I found this dress but didn't find your new clothes to wear yet, sorry—."

I snapped, "Tom! You found this awesome dress! Don't apologize! Now let's find my clothes together." I dragged Tom around and we ended up finding black pants and a jean coloured jacket.

"Did you know one time the box sent only girls stuff up, well, for me, everyone got so pissed because they were expecting some desserts, hahaha" I laughed as Thomas smiled brightly, while we were walking back I was telling him stories about the glade before he came, oh shuck. How fast time is, I felt it was just yesterday somehow, I miss the feeling, but I know that I have to get all the gladers back to the 'real' world, the world we actually belong to.

Just as we are going near to the west door to run inside the glade to check before 'attacking' to section 7, someone grabbed us and pulled us quickly back away from the west door.

"AH!" Thomas screamed as I shrieked, I quickly turned around to look at who was grabbing us.

Chuck, oh thank goodness.

"Chuck!" I nearly screamed as I playfully hit Chuck's back, he yelped but then chuckled.

Thomas sighed loudly, "What do you think you were doing, shank?"

"Lol, I just wanted to talk to you guys before you go inside 'that' maze, oh, and also Stacia, you forgot your arrows." Chuck said as he handed me my precious bow and arrows, I totally forgot about it!

"Oh! Thank you so much!"

"What did you want to tell us?" Thomas asked as Chuck suddenly turned serious, making me and Tom gulp.

"So, Minho told me to tell you guys this. 'Be careful. Don't die.'." Then Chuck laughed really loudly that all the gladers looked at him, even the runners who are carrying weapons from the other side of the glade could hear it.

"Um, Chuck, calm down." I giggled, Tom sighed again.

Chuck continued laughing mentally until he couldn't bare it so he stopped.

"Chuck, dude. Seriously." Thomas face palmed himself. Chuck rubbed off his tears.

"Haha, sorry, but really, Minho really said that." Then he pointed to Minho who's smirking at us mentally too. Did Frypan create a new 'laughing' recipe?

"Yeah yeah, we gotta go now." I said as I waved at Chuck.

"Wait." Chuck grabbed my shirt when I was about to jog away.

"What is—."

"Good luck, promise me that you two will come back as soon as possible." Chuck looked straight into my eyes and then Thomas's.

We nodded as we smiled to Chuck.

"We're off! I promise we'll be back!" I shouted as the gladers cheered and whooped, I looked around and smiled until I met Newt's eyes, his face expression was sad.

I shook the thought off and ran into the long corridor with Tom beside me.

5:40pm

I have been checking all the sections and the paths in the maze already except for section 7, I separated with Tom so we can be quicker before the grievers start coming out, why did I leave section 7 for the last? Because I decided with Tom that we should check section 7 together, the most dangerous one.

_Tom, where are you?_

_*Nearly at section 7, you?_

_Same_

I continued running until I met Thomas in front of the path to section 7 from different corridors.

"Hello there." Tom grinned.

"Yo." I joked back.

_Let's not waste energy talking._

_*Yeah_

_You ready?_

_*Absolutely_

_Then let's go!_

I sprinted into section 7, it's still the same, we met the blades.

_There's nothing weird—_

"Stace! Stay near me!" Tom pulled my arm to be next to him.

Suddenly the ground shook really hard, an earthquake? No way.

_~Stacia! Thomas! You feel it too?!  
>Yeah! It can't be an earthquake, right Hans?<br>-No it's not, Stacia, Thomas, where are you guys?!_

_*In the maze_

_Be serious, Tom_

_~Where are you now? Specifically._

_Section 7_

_-Oh no_

_~Shuck!_

_*What?!_

_-Stacia and Thomas. Run out from section 7 'right now'!_

_Why?_

_~Stacia! Remember when it's like an earthquake when we were running?!_

_Yeah?!_

_~It means section 7 is changing the pattern! Run!_

_What?! I totally forgot about that!_

"Thomas! Follow me!" I grabbed Tom who is completely confused as I ran like a cheetah.

The ground kept shaking as the blades started moving. Oh lord! How can I forget it?! I've found out before with Johan that if the ground shook like an earthquake, it only means that section 7 is changing the pattern! Oh no oh no!

"Sorry Tom! I should've remembered more quickly."

"It's alright— STACE!" As we were running through the closing blades, I got separated from Tom, one by one the blades started closing, right now Tom is the nearest to the way out, so I have to run to his side. Which means I have to run faster than the closing blades.

"Tom! Stay there! I'm coming to you!"

"Quick!"

I started sprinting the quickest I can, oh no, I think I won't make it, wait no, I promised, I promised everyone I'm coming back. I can do it.

As I ran behind the closing blades, everything got slower again, my right eye started hurting, I saw the exact same thing as before when I was killing the griever King, the blades got slower, so I ran faster, then as I jumped into a gap, everything came back to normal.

"How did you do that?!" Thomas shouted as we ran really fast through the blades.

"Do what?"

"You ran really freaking fast! It's not normal—I mean, never mind! I'll tell you later."

I nodded while running, we went pass blades by blades until we met the huge tube attached to the wall, oh no, that tube is going to fall down soon!

"Thomas this way!"

The tube slowly fell down just as me and Tom dodged, we fell to the floor then quickly steady ourselves and ran to the small opening which is slowly closing, no! The gap left is big enough for only one of us to run through!

"Stace! Listen to me! You go to the maze and survive! I'll stay here!" Thomas said as he pushed me to the front.

"THOMAS!" I screamed as the last moment reached, I grabbed Thomas with me and pulled him out, but as I tried to push away I couldn't, pain ran around my head.  
>"Anastasia! Your hair!" Thomas shrieked as he ran to me, I am lying on the floor, because my hair is long, my half of my hair got stuck in the closed door.<p>

"Great. This is so shuckin' great." I sighed, "Tom, use your dagger to cut my hair, I don't wanna be stuck like this forever."

Although I love my hair, but for survival, I'll cut it.

"Huh? B—." Tom struggled as I snapped, "Tom, just do it, I wanna go back now, to tell everyone that section 7 changed."

Tom sighed as he grabbed his dagger and gently cut my hair. I freed myself and examined my hair, now it's about chest length from hip length.

"Sorry..um..to cut your hair." Thomas apologized while giving out a hand for me to stand up.

"It's alright, you did the right thing, no need to apologize!" I smiled as I stood up.

I continued, "Come on, let's get back and get out from this mess together!"

*Cliffhanger again! :) I'll come back soon! I really want to write more but I have to go to badminton practice now, byee! 3


	21. Book 1- Chapter 20

NEWS: As you may have seen (or not) I made a new story called 'Mercilé', about a fantasy adventure based on my imaginations and some influence from awesome stories like Harry Potter, The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, and The Maze Runner. Please check it out! Link: story/5922318/Mercil%C3%A9/ :D

Chapter 20

"Wait wait wait. How can the shucking section 7 change?! It should be 4 more days till it changes!" Minho kept walking around in circles for minutes since I told everyone about what happened.

"And plus, dude. Thomas, cutting a girl's hair here is illegal!" Minho added, smirking.

"It was for her bloody survival, Minho." Newt face palmed himself.

"Just joking~" Minho patted Newt's back jokily.

"Quiet down, we should plan what to do now, we only have an hour left before the grievers start coming out." Austin suggested as he sighed.

"Austin, we don't need any more planning, we 'must' attack now." I said as I stared straight into my bow and arrows on my hands.

"Alright! Let's gather everyone who's going with us up!" Johan stood up suddenly and walked out from the hut, we followed him quietly. Seems like he's really pumped up.

As soon as we came out from the hut, we all shouted for everyone to gather to attack the grievers, even though there are still a small group of about 10 people who wants to stay here because they are Gally's friends.

"Is this all? You guys there are not coming?" Johan crossed his arms.

"38, 39, 40, and 41 people including us." Austin muttered.

"You sure ya' shanks not coming?" Minho said as he held on to Johan's shoulders to support his friend.

"No way, we follow what Gally would do, oh yeah? Go and fight thousands of grievers? We would 'love' to go with you guys." A guy with brown hair said sarcastically making Minho grunt.

"Alright, if you bloody shanks don't want to go, it's your choice, but we're going." Newt said as he nodded to me.

"Okay, to everyone who's going, do not be scared, I believe we can all do this together, we can pass this together, we will run to section 7, follow Minho, me and Johan, the rest of the runners stay at the back with Austin and Thomas, everyone who are not runners must stay in the middle with the lead of the me, Minho, and Johan, and you guys have to be in front of the rest of the runners with Austin and Thomas's back up. We will run to the tunnel with me holding the key to open, then enter the password which I am not sure myself but I think I know the password, we open the door to freedom and be free. Understood?"

There are cheers and whoops. So..it's a yes?

"Alright! Now come on' and be free!" Johan cheered as I started the lead.

"Wait wait wait!" Minho shouted.

We all stopped so suddenly I nearly fell down right at when Minho shouted, but a hand came and grabbed me on time by my waist before I could high five my face to the floor. I turned to look and it was Newt, I gave him a nodded and mouthed 'Thanks', he just smiled and nodded back.

"What the freaking shuck Minho?!" Johan groaned while he walked to Minho with crossed arms.

Minho raised his eyebrows and answered with a huge smirk, "Well, shouldn't someone give a pep talk or something?"

Everyone groaned and some giggled. Austin just sighed and shook his head again with Thomas beside him confused.

Newt eyed Minho like 'Are you bloody kidding me' but answered Minho, "Then, go ahead."

Minho grinned evilly, and I do not think that the pep talk will be encouraging at all.

"Be careful. Don't die." He smirked really widely afterwards.

Before anyone could say anything, Newt snapped, "Great. We're all bloody inspired."

Just then, we all laughed dramatically, including me, the only ones who just giggled lightly are only Austin and Thomas.

Wiping his tears off, Johan said, "Now can we seriously start this?"

We all cheered and whooped again, I added to make them feel better, "Today, we find our freedom, whatever happens, happens. But we die trying."

At the end of my speech, everyone all cheered really loudly and jumped around. I will do what I can to help myself and them out from all this mess. Whatever it takes, they are like my family, well of course Johan and Austin are, but the rest, they feel like they're all also my very nice brothers, I'll—

_Click…._

The cheering and whooping all stopped, everything became really silent, we stood still, knowing what the voice was from.

_Johan, what time is it?_

_~It's the time..already_

_*We have to run now_

_-Yes_

I nodded, and turned around to every gladers standing still with faces of shock.

"They are scary, I admit, and I cannot force you all to stop from being afraid, we all are, but remember, we are all a part of the gladers family now. Today, we'll get out from this mess together!" I cheered, raising my bow up.

The others started shouting, encouraged, everyone all smiled to me and nodded to start.

"Stay in your arrangements, we run…..now!" I shouted now, as I lead off with Minho and Johan beside my left and right. I heard some more cheers behind me from the gladers and the runners at the back.

We ran through the long corridor, I turned to the left to the way to section 7. I'm still surprised no grievers are showing up yet. Just then, I remembered something, where is the tube?

Out of curiosity, I shouted for every gladers to hear. "Who has the tube?!".

Minho and Johan turned to me and answered at the same time, "CHUCK!"

Without further telling, Chuck threw the tube to me as I caught it on time. I kept on running until we reached section 7.

"Slow down for a bit now, always be aware!" Minho said as the gladers nodded.

Minho peeked through the maze walls to the section 7 as he turned back and groaned, I wonder why. Johan looked confused so did the other gladers. Hans decided to peek through the walls to section 7 too and ended up sighing really loudly.

I raised my eyebrows as I walked to see section—

"Ughhhhh….." And sighed.

"What is it, Stace?" Thomas shouted from behind with Austin and Newt looking with concern.

I stared at Minho and Johan for a moment and answered nearly in a whisper.

"The blades doubled up. Which means it is more dangerous."

"Oh.." Tom muttered as he looked at the ground.

"But…" Johan continued after me with a grin starting to form and Minho's smirk forming.

I smiled, "It means there is a lower chance grievers are near many blades.".

Some of the gladers grinned back.

"Right, on my mark, we run into section 7 and pass through the door with the tube, the inner door to freedom requires a password, which Chuck and Stacia will be the ones to figure it out, the rest, we fight to defend them. Get it?!" Minho smirked and he readied himself for a sprinting position so did the others.

"On your marks…..get set!…GO!" Minho screamed and we all ran and cheered through section 7. I held the tube by my left hand and my daggers to the right, I slowed down my sprint a bit to drag Chuck to follow me to the front.

We ran through about 5 rows of blades already, and since the blades doubled up, there would be much more than usual. Just as we are running pass the 8th row of the blade, the ground started shaking like an earthquake again. Oh no! The blades are going to close!

"EVERYONE! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! THE BLADES ARE CLOSING!" I shrieked as we all started running as fast as we could passing through blades, whatever happens, we cannot 'ever' get separated in the blades!

After about thirty seconds of running through as much blades as possible, from behind, we could hear the blades quickly closing one by one.

"We must separate into four groups! The leaders are me, Johan, Stacia, Austin and Thomas, followed either of us now!" Minho shouted as the gladers started running into groups to either of the mentioned names. Some gladers started running to me including Chuck.

"We will all meet in front of the door alright?!" I stated as everyone agreed.

I noticed Austin's and Thomas's group already started running off, Austin is really intelligent and skillful, when Tom is really good in remembering memories and fighting, they will be alright, I then also noticed Johan's and Minho's group starting sprinting into different directions, those two might be blunt, but they are really skilled at fighting, I think there's no problem.

Ugh..No more chatting to myself, I have to start running too. I turned around to look at my group, adding up to about 9-10 people, that'll do. Without saying anything more, I nodded and started running with them following right behind me and Chuck right beside me.

As I'm running, I asked, "Who's a runner here?!".

A few hands raised, about 3 of them are runners, great!

"Okay! Your jobs are to stay behind us and be the back up! I'll be in the front, follow me all the time!"

"Alright!"

"Kay!"

"Yes!"

I heard more answers but decided to concentrate on running, I also heard more blades closing, but my group is really closing up to the door in section 7, just about 6-7 more rows. Considering we are still quite far from the closing blades, I wonder how the other groups are.

"We are really near—STOP!" I screamed as we all stopped running suddenly, there are about 5 grievers in the next row! I have to kill them because they will block the way, but the other choice is to run around them, which will take a long time and the blades will close soon.

I sighed. We have to fight.

"Everyone! We have to fight the five grievers in the next row, we have to be quick, the blades will close really soon."

There are pale faces and some gasps…I'm sorry…

"I'm sorry…This is the best choice."

"No, we know this, you are one really awesome girl!" Chuck smiled while the others also nodded with bravery.

I smiled and nodded, "If so, then let's do this!"

I charged to the next row with my group, before reaching them, I quickly put the tube into my jacket pocket and switched my daggers into my new arrows.

The gladers are surrounding 2 grievers as I pulled and arrow to the remaining three, they are standing in a straight line and I'm right beside them, I have to use the less arrows I could because it wouldn't be enough, I have to kill them three in one shot, I steadily pulled my arrow on the bow string, I sigh and as I was going to let the arrow slip, my vision all turned into slow motion again, everything turned slow, I can see through everything, I can even hear the heartbeats around me, I can hear screams from far away and the slowly closing metal blades, and my own faint breath, I let the arrow slip when suddenly reality came back and everything moved normally. My arrow hit the first griever through the whole body and didn't stop and continued running through the second and third one.

I killed…3 grievers with one arrow?

The gladers in my group seemed shocked as they held on to their mouths when they finished killing the 2 grievers.

"Don't daze off! We have to keep running, there's only 2 rows left!"

I started sprinting off with them following right behind me.

Chuck seems eager to tell me something but stopped, we ran through the last row as we arrived at the door noticing Austin's and Thomas's group is already standing there waiting.

I quickly ran to them followed by my group, "Are you guys alright?"

Austin nodded while Thomas made a sad face.

"Yeah, kind of.." Tom sighed.

"What happened? Did something bad happened?!"

"Yeah, we lost one of us by a griever." Austin answered.

Ahh, already?

"I'm so sorry to hear that.."

Both of them nodded.

Then, I quickly ran to the doors and pulled out my tube—

I stopped. My hands shaking. Fear running through me…

Austin seems to notice me so he walked beside me to ask what's happening.

"….The….tube….." I muttered.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…is lost…."


	22. Book 1- Chapter 21 (40 percent)

**Thank you so much for the ones waiting and supporting me, please enjoy! I'm sorry if my updates are really slow!

Chapter 21

Everyone around me became silent, we felt our heart raced. I wanted to cry for loosing the tube! That is like loosing hope! God dammit Anastasia!

"Stacia..we will find it." Austin tried to reassure me.

"Hey, it's alright, we'll figure it out.." Tom patted my back with a sad face.

Chuck just stood beside me with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry..I'm so sorry everyone.." I said with tears starting to form in my eyes.

I looked around as I see stares from the gladers.

"I..I..—."

"Why aren't you guys opening the door yet?! Johan's group is followed by a huge bunch of shucking scary klunky grievers?!" Minho arrived as he panted with his group following him.

I felt like needles started piercing through my heart, I've never felt this guilty before, never..

"Huh? What is it?" Minho felt all the serious faces.

"…." I didn't answer him and I felt tears running down my eyes, I cannot control it anymore.

The gladers all seemed really shocked when I cried hesitantly in front of them, Minho widen his eyes as he quickly came to hug me tightly.

"What is it Stacia?"

"I…"

"Tell me." He said as he pulled away, looking straight into my eyes.

I wiped off my tears and answered, "I lost the tube."

Minho stood still, no emotion on his face at all.

"I'm so sorry.."

Minho sighed, he then started turning around to run back to the blades.

"Minho?"

"I'm going to find the shucking tube, and Stacia, I am never ever ever ever EVER going to shucking hate you or anything for this, you helped us so many freaking times and I am not going to give up with just because we lost the tube!" Minho then smirked and ran off into the blades.

I was really shocked, my eyes wide open.

The gladers all stared at me, now smiling, why?

"We've never hated you Stacia, and will never." Austin held onto my shoulders.

I stood still and a huge smile started to form as I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much guys! And remember this! I am not going to let your hopes down! Believe in me! I will find the tube! Austin and Thomas, you guys guard here and tell me telepathically when anything happens, I'll be back before you guys even blink!" I cheered as all of the gladers whooped for me.

Just then, I ran off back to the blades. I'm the now who lost it, and I will repay for it.

I have been running for minutes, the blades are nearing me, I can't even find Minho too. I feel so guilty to the gladers, it's all my fault—

"STACIA! RUN!" I heard a really loud scream running from towards Johan with Minho beside him, sprinting the fastest I have ever seen them do..with a bunch of grievers behind them.

"How about the tu—." I yelled as I started running off too.

"NEVER MIND ABOUT THAT SHUCKING THING! RUN!" Minho snapped back quickly.

I ran towards the blades which now I noticed are all closing. I have to lure the grievers to follow just as the last blade closes to block them from us, but that will require lots of luck and I won't be able to find the tube, which will be useless but at least it will block us away from the grievers.

"Johan! Minho! Run the fastest you can to the last blade and lure these shucking grievers so the blades close on time just as they reach you guys, I'll help by slowing down these grievers, you HAVE to do what I say, please!" I yelled just as I turned around to face the grievers and brought my arrows up.

"NO STACIA!" Johan tried to stop me but got Minho pulled away.

"JOHAN! SHUT UP! Listen to her! Trust her!" Minho screamed as I mouthed him 'Thanks'.

They both looked at me for the last time with sad faces and both ran off with some grievers following them but most are stopping because I'm blocking them.

I quickly grabbed my arrows and shot it repeatedly for many minutes.

_34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, and—_

Just as I'm going to grab more arrows, I noticed, that there is only one left, and about 30 more grievers left, oh no. I also saw that there are only 1 row of blades left until the row I'm in will close. I have to run.


End file.
